Twelve Years After The End
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Twelve years have passed and Sacred Heart is booming into the world of medicine. Julie Roca is a 16 year old who has won the chance to study at the hospital, and she's just about to meet Jack Cox. Follow her as she learns new lessons to do with life. Give it chance, you know you're curious ;
1. First Impressions Are Never Easy

Hey I'm trying something I haven't seen on the Scrubs site before so I thought I'd give it a try. This is set twelve years after the series officially ended. It revolves around Jack's experience's in the hospital when he meets someone who is studying at the hospital. I imagine he's around 16-17.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or any of the original characters but I do own Julie Roca and any other characters I create.

* * *

><p>I felt a little nervous as I walked down the clean, white hallways of Sacred Heart hospital. It was the first day of the 'Future Doctor' program they were doing at my high school and I was the one picked to go. I would get to spend the whole of this semester up until summer vacation working in the hospital. They would give me small jobs, my main priority being to take notes and learn. I was basically like a pre, pre-med student. I was so excited to start learning about being a doctor. It's what I've wanted to do since I helped fix my little brothers hurt arm when we were six. I'm sixteen now.<p>

I passed many faces as I walked, patient and doctor, looking for someone named Doctor Cox. As I walked I spotted a familiar looking boy my age. He had short croppy blonde hair that was spiked upwards at the fringe. He was tall, taller then me anyway and I could see that he worked out from the tight light shirt blue he was wearing under a dark blue flannel shirt. Basically he looked like every teenage girls dream. I think he went to my school.

I approached him, hoping he could help me, clutching the piece of paper firmly in my hands. I heard him talking to two others, a shortish guy with short brown hair and tanned skin and a blonde girl with blue eyes and pale skin. She seemed a little hyper and in her early thirties, wearing blue scrubs, opposed to the guy who looked a little too relaxed, also in his early thirties and wearing green scrubs.

As I got closer I heard the boy talking. "…Now, thanks to my dad, I have to wait around here all day for some stupid chick from my school to show up, then I have to lead her around the hospital and give her a tour. Stupid Future Doctors program." he grumbled the last part.

I raised my eyebrows. _'Some Chick?' _the brown haired man shrugged.

"You don't know man, she might be hot." he offered. I thought about my appearance. I had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. My skin tone was a little darker then most white girls. Then again I am half Latina but I liked that. I turned my attention back on the boy.

"Whatever man. All I know is that she's goanna be some doctor wishing wannabe who won't know the first thing about medicine." that tore it. I had worked really hard to get this place. I was sixteen and I could already name every bone in the human body. Squaring my shoulders, I put on my most determined face and marched over to them. I reached up and tapped the boy on the shoulder. He turned around and I saw that he had blue eyes and a really nice smile.

I gulped. Suddenly this seemed a lot harder. "Excuse me, I'm wondering if you could tell me where I could find someone named doctor Cox?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. He grinned.

"Why yes I can. My name's Jack." he flashed another grin. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Well my name is Julie Roca but you can call me doctor wannabe." I said, the last part coming out through gritted teeth. Jack's grin dropped and a confused expression replaced it.

"What do you…?" he started before the brown haired man interrupted him.

"Dude, she was standing behind you when you dissed on the Future Doctor program." he then smiled at me. "My name's Cole Aaronson. And this is my shorty, Lucy Benet." he said with a different smile as he laced an arm around her waist. I smiled back at him. Lucy blushed as she buried her face in Cole's shoulder. I looked over to see Jack still looking confused. I decided to finish him off before going to look for Dr Cox.

"Yeah. So now that you know that I'm goanna be around here until the end of the semester, I expect you to put that oversized boy ego of yours on hold and stay out of my way. I'm here to learn, not shoot down pathetic attempts at guys trying to pick me up." I snapped. Jack looked shocked but I just smiled sweetly at him before turning back to Cole and Lucy, who were trying vainly to suppress their laughter.

"Could you please direct me to Dr Cox?" I asked them. Cole nodded, pulling away from Lucy.

"Yeah sure let's g-" he stopped mid sentence and stiffened. I noticed that Lucy and Jack were also staring straight behind me. Slowly I turned around to see a large, scary looking man with reddish brown curls and a vein sticking up on his forehead as he stomped towards us.

"JACK! I told you to bring me the Future Doctor Trainee half an hour ago! What have you been doing? Playing paddy cake with the giant blonde Blow up doll? From what I've heard about how much those two go at it I'm surprised her mouth doesn't permanently form an O." he snapped loudly.

I flinched. Why was he yelling at a kid in a hospital? More alarming, why was no one stopping him? Jack was standing strong, staring back at the man with slight fear in his eyes.

"Sorry sir. She only just arrived." he said like a private talking to his commanding officer. The man seemed to calm down a lot, his face relaxing and loosing some of its red tint.

"Come on Jack you know you can call me dad." he said in a really patronising voice.

WAIT WHAT? "DAD?" I exclaimed. Jack turned and smirked at me. The older man turned to me and his glare instantly returned.

"Yes. I am the chief of medicine Dr. Cox and this is my son, Jack Cox."

This semester just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think and I might add more chapters :)<p> 


	2. And It Begins

Here's the next chapter! Am glad this is considered creative because it's been in my head for a while.

* * *

><p>I was frozen. I had no idea what to do. I was standing in a huge hospital with a very scary man staring down at me. I gulped again.<p>

"My name is Julie Roca sir and I am here to learn about medicine." I said meekly. I could see Jack snickering behind his dads back but I wouldn't let that bother me. Dr. Cox was still glaring at me, his vein throbbing on his neck. It's so present that I want to name it; I shall call him Ted.

Getting back on topic, Dr. Cox turned swiftly on his heel and marched down the hall, flicking his hand backwards and forwards. Cole stepped up beside me, Lucy still frozen in her place from what Dr. Cox said.

"That sign means he wants you to follow him." Cole said. I nodded and ran off, down the hall. I heard Jack's laughter ring full out as I caught up to him.

"Have fun Jules." he called, his voice annoyingly high.

I didn't pay attention, choosing instead to listen to Dr. Cox.

"You will be shadowing me, Dr. Turk, our chief of surgery, or Miss Benet, a competent paediatrics Doctor. By the end of the semester you will give a detailed report on which of the roads you found influenced you the most. In this report you will express advanced knowledge on the topic while giving me the reason why you want to be a doctor." I was scribbling furiously as he spoke, writing everything he said at top speed.

I stopped when he finished speaking. I looked up to see him looking at a chart a black doctor in green scrubs had handed him.

"Are you Dr. Turk?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Hold ya'll know?" he asked. I pointed at his name tag, a picture of him holding up two scalpels by his face. He laughed. "I guess that's a good explanation." he said, holding out his hand. "You can just call me Turk. Are you Julie?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." he looked a little put out.

"Don't you want to know how I know it's you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well considering I'm the only 16 year old here who isn't sick or injured, I have a school bag and am following Dr. Cox around, I thought it was pretty self explanatory." Dr. Turk's eyebrows shot up. Dr. Cox was smirking as he looked over the chart.

"I was just goanna say I have your picture and routes here." he said, holding up another chart with my picture on it. I blushed.

"That could help too." I said sheepishly. Turk smiled.

"Alright well according to your schedule you will start on rounds with Dr. Cox before joining me and Jack down in surgery." I stopped taking notes as soon as I heard Jack's name.

"Jack's joining us?" I asked. Dr. Cox and Dr. Turk both nodded.

"Yes, he is on the same route as you. He will be doing the same 'Future Doctor' program you are due to a pre-arrangement concerning his summer vacation." Dr. Cox explained. "Is there a problem with that?" I wanted to say yes, but shook my head. "Good. Now come on. JACK!" he screamed down the hallway.

In less then a minute Jack was next to me. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Come on you two." he grunted as he turned away. As we followed him he stopped and turned around, fixing us with a deathly glare. Even Jack backed up a few steps. And I thought he would be used to it.

"Let me make one thing clear: there will be no romantic involvement allowed during this program. If I find any you will be removed from the course immediately." my eyebrows shot up. Romantic involvement? With Jack? Hell no!

"Don't worry sir. It will never happen." I said lowly, glancing at Jack with a smug smile.

"Defiantly." Jack agreed, giving me a glare. Dr. Cox smiled.

"Good. Now come with me and be ready to take notes."

An hour later, Jack and I were sitting in a small room. It had an old snack machine and a couch that looked a little to old for the modern style hospital.

"Why is there a really old snack machine in here?" I asked.

"It came from the old hospital and has sentimental value." Jack answered without looking up from his notes.

I was also going over my notes, highlighting the most important facts about medicine with blue and what not to do around Dr. Cox with red.

I was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, which was littered with Jack's notes as he took up the whole couch. I heard the cushions rustle before I felt Jack's breath as he chuckled against my neck.

"What not to do around Dr. Cox? Are you that afraid of him?" he asked. I turned, realising how close he actually was when our noses brushed. He instantly backed up, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm smart enough to realise that he is a very scary man." I said reasonably. He rolled his eyes before going back to his notes. I hated his attitude. During rounds, while I had been scribbling everything Dr. Cox and the interns were saying, Jack had been doing everything in his power to distract me, goof off with the other patients then have the nerve to get every question Dr. Cox through at him right. Being the chief of medicines son is an unfair advantage.

"How can you write so fast?" Jack asked again. Why was he talking to me if he didn't like me?

"Why do you care?" I snapped, not halting my pen.

"Because I want to be able to finish on time today and you've got a good speed going." he said defensively. I rolled my eyes before turning to him, me pen still going.

"I write so fast because I write a sentence without looking at it so I don't have to keep stopping and starting while I look between my notes and my report paper." Jack's eyes were wide as he stared at my pen.

"Is it hard?" he asked. I smirked.

"It took a few weeks, yes." that was a lie, it only took a few days to learn, I just hoped he was the impatient type and just not bother. H nodded before going back to his paper. An hour later Dr. Cox walked in.

"Alright future murderers." he greeted. My jaw dropped. I felt Jack tap me on the shoulder.

"He greets all students like that." he whispered. I nodded slowly.

"Now that you've had an hour, let me see what you've written on medicine today." I handed him my papers. He glanced over them, nodding occasionally or grunting. I felt my palms sweat as this dragged on for ten minutes. Finally he handed it back.

"Good job, you have expressed good knowledge concerning that diabetes patient in bed six." he said gruffly before turning his attention on Jack.

Jack handed him the notes before leaning back on the couch, smirking victoriously. That smirk dropped as Dr. Cox's expression turned into a heavy glare. He turned Jack's notes to us and I nearly chocked with laughter when I saw that, after about three paragraphs of good handwriting, the words began to dip and raise messily. I looked back at Jack, who was looking down sheepishly.

"Explain. Now." Dr. Cox demanded in a steely voice. Jack gulped as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was practicing my free hand." he mumbled. I let a scoff out and Jack glared at me.

"And what made you decide to ruin your work, this looks like a four year old walked along and decided to correct your handwriting." Dr. Cox snapped.

"Julie told me it helped." he said. My laughter stopped as Dr. Cox turned on me.

"And just why did you tell him to do that?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice. I gulped.

"B-becau-" I started before he cut me off.

"I don't want any excuses! If you distract my son anymore you will be removed from the program!" he snapped before turning and walking away, making his follow me gesture.

I took up a place a few feat behind him, dragging my feet as trudged, feeling very useless at that moment. I heard Jack laughing triumphantly as he took a place beside me.

"Well that was fun." he chuckled.

"How could you do that to me?" I said, looking at him with fury in my eyes.

"Easy, no one beats Jack Cox." he smirked before walking ahead. That defiantly does it. He's going down!

We soon reached surgery, where Dr. Turk was standing over something covered in a sheet.

"They're all yours you soulless knife jockey." Dr. Cox said before walking off. Turk smiled at us.

"Welcome to surgery!" he announced. "And your first cadaver!" he yelled, unveiling a dead, middle aged man with grey hair and a bit of a belly. I felt my stomach drop at the sight of death. Jack was standing strong, even if he was looking a little pale.

"You will start today by watching me remove this mans appendix before you dissect it." he said, grabbing a scalpel. I felt a little woozy but gathered by the side of the cadaver with Jack.

"Feeling a little sick?" he smirked. I was, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"No." I said determinedly. He shrugged.

"Whatever, just don't expect me to catch you when you faint." that gave me a good idea. As Dr. Turk began the incision, I began to sway. I felt Jack shift next to me and I knew he noticed. When the incision was made and the wound was clamped open, I made my move. With theatrical genius, I placed my hand against my head and stumbled back into Jack slightly.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, taking my wrist slightly. I noticed Dr. Turk stopping to look at me. I gave him a sly wink and he nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said, breathing out the last word as I let my legs go limp. Just as I expected, Jack caught me, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders so he could support my head with his hand.

"Jules! Julie are you alright!" he asked, shaking me slightly while tucking any stray hairs away from my face. I decided to let him suffer for a few more moments before executing the final stage of my plan.

"BOOO!" I screamed in his face, grabbing his shoulders and jumping out of his arms (his strong, strong arms). Jack screamed, leaping backwards and gripping onto one of the tables, gripping it to keep himself from collapsing. I on the other hand was laughing so hard I might really faint this time, Dr. Turk having a similar reaction. Finally we calmed down enough.

Jack's face was pale but I could see the embarrassed flush creeping up his neck, making him look like a vanilla and strawberry ice-cream cone.

"Aww what's wrong Jack? Feeling sick?" I mocked. Jack glared at me but didn't let go of the table. I smirked as I walked over to him, putting my lips by his ear. "Don't mess with me." I whispered breathily, noting the shiver that went through his body before turning back to Dr. Turk, who was continuing on with the operation.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and stiffened as Jack lowered his mouth to my ear.

"This isn't over." he whispered darkly and I shivered.

This jut got WAY more interesting.

* * *

><p>Read and Review and give me some good idea's for their prank war before I carry on with the story.<p> 


	3. Prank Wars Part 1

Here's the third chapter of my Scrubs Fic. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Now that a prank war had been initiated, I think it was my turn. Only problem was, Julie is smart. Smarter then I expected. I had already faked cutting myself, trying to trick her into thinking the cadaver was still alive and had even resorted to basic teasing and still...nothing-not even a snappy comment back.

This was one annoying girl.

I glanced at her as she watched Dr. Turk as he fiddled around in the cadavers stomach. Dr. Turk! He could help me. I already had a great idea if he would. I cleared my throat and both heads turned to me.

"Uh… Julie my pen has run out can I borrow one of yours?" I asked, subtly pocketing my pen. She looked a little confused.

"My bag's back in your dads office." she stated. I gave her a pleading look.

"It's ok Julie. We can wait while you go get it." Dr. Turk said, giving her a 'he's the bosses son, just do it' look. I smirked as she walked out the O.R with an annoyed look on her face. As soon as the doors swung shut I turned to Dr. Turk.

"Dr. Turk can you help me with something?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Girl trouble? Yeah…I still remember the day I first laid eyes on Carla. She took my brea-"

"No man!" I yelled, blushing furiously. Why does everyone who we meet think we like each other. We barely tolerate each other. "I need to get her back for the prank she pulled on me." his smirk dropped but he still had a devious look in his eyes.

"Ok. Do you have anything in mind?" he asked. I smiled at the man who was in his early 50's that still acted like a child. I grabbed a rubber glove and went over to the sink, filling it with water before I tied off the end. I then proceeded to take out the cadavers appendix and replaced it with the glove, smearing some blood over it to make it look more convincing. I gave the appendix to Turk, who put it on a tray out of sight.

"Now when Julie comes back, let her try and take it out but tell her the appendix can still burst even after death then tell her to make an incision." I instructed. He nodded and we both stood to attention as the doors opened, Julie walking back in with a biro in her hand.

"Here. Hope you appreciate it." she grumbled, handing it to me. I grinned as I took it.

"Completely." I said. She gave me a strange look.

"Julie. Since you expressed such great knowledge on the human body in your essay paper, I have decided to let you take the appendix out." Dr. Turk said, interrupting our little banter. She looked a little shocked, but smiled as she stepped up to the cadaver, pulling on the pair of gloves Turk handed her. As she was bending down to cut at the glove, I gave Turk a glance. He nodded before bending down so that he was next to her ear.

"You know, the appendix is actually a lot more complex organ then it is given credit for." Julie looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and I had to fight to keep myself from laughing.

"Did you know that, even after death, the appendix can still burst?" Julie's eyes widened.

"Really?" she exclaimed, glancing at it unsurely. Turk grinned.

"Yeah, only it's much worse. The smell is awful and the rotting can cause acidic liquids to form that leak in from the stomach." that one was impressive. I watched Julie's face pale as she looked back at the appendix. Oh man she might back out!

"Nervous?" I asked. "If you're scared…I could do it?" I offered. She scowled before leaning down towards the cadaver. I grinned at Dr. Turk, who was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Making first incision." Julie said. I took a step back, not quite knowing what was goanna happen. As soon as the scalpel brushed the tightly filled glove it burst open, covering Julie in water. She screamed so loud I'm surprised the cadaver didn't wake up. She jumped away from it, slapping at the water on her arms to get it off while running towards the taps.

Me and Turk couldn't take it, we burst out laughing, so hard my lungs might explode. When Julie stopped freaking out enough to hear us, she turned on her heel, glaring at me with ice in her eyes.

"What is so funny?" she asked in a hysteric voice. I managed to calm myself, which was more then I could say for Dr. Turk, who was having trouble holding himself up.

"The fact that you can be scared out of your pants by a water balloon." I answered with a smirk. Julie's expression turned from scared to furious in less then a second.

"That was not funny." she snapped as she grabbed some paper towels to dry her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh. Why else would we be laughing? I think you'll find that's one to me." I said, my smirk still intact. Just as it looked like she was goanna attack me, Dr. Turk finally pulled himself together.

"Ok, enough flirting you two. Lets get back to work. Thank you Jack for removing the appendix. I will now dissect it while you two take notes." I rolled my eyes but nodded, going over to where I had placed my note pad. I turned back to Julie, sitting down on the table my pad was on, only to feel myself blush as I realised that the water from the balloon had soaked her front, especially her chest.

I gulped, not being able to look away. Don't judge me I'm a 16 year old boy. Julie took that moment to lift her head and look at me.

"what are you looking at…" she trailed off as her eyes followed my gaze. Her head snapped back up. "You Perv!" she yelled at me, covering her chest. That was enough to break me out of my hormonal trance, looking away as my blush intensified drastically.

"Can you blame me? I am a guy!" I defended. I looked back up to see a new look in Julie's eyes, one that looked like she was planning something. Before I could ask her about it, she turned to look back at Dr. Turk as he started the operation, her shirt still wet.

I shrugged and followed her example, taking notes every so often. After a few minutes I noticed something weird about Julie. She kept looking at me, a weird look on her face. One time she caught me looking at her. Instead of sending me a glare like I expected, she ran her tongue over her upper lip. I gulped. It was kinda hot. Somehow, during the course of our note taking, Julie had moved so that she was sitting next to me. I shivered when her arm brushed against my mine, and I saw her grin when I did.

Then she did something that left my mouth dry. She dropped her pen then bent down in front of me to pick it up, giving me a nice view of her ass. Suddenly my jeans felt a little more tight. I placed my note pad on my lap, covering anything that might start to show. Whatever she was doing, I wasn't goanna fall for it.

"Aww damn it! I left something up stairs. Excuse me." Dr. Turk exclaimed before rushing out. I gulped. I was in the O.R, alone, with a suddenly very sexy looking Julie who appeared to be flirting with me without realising.

"So, Jack, tell me about yourself." Julie said, coming to stand in front of me, her shirt on full, see through display. I looked up, only to choke on my spit when I saw she had her pen in her mouth, chewing it while staring at me.

"Uh…I'm the chief of medicine's son." I said, finding it hard to keep me eyes on her face. She nodded, leaning closer. "I'd like to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor." closer, taking the pen out of her mouth. "I like sports." by now she was only a few inches away. _'Come on. You've only just met her!' _my mind scolded. _'But she is hot. And coming on to me.'_ I reasoned. With a shrug I leaned in, closing my eyes. I heard a shifting sound before a camera flash made me jump. I opened my eyes to see Julie holding her phone in one hand, and propping the cadaver up with the other.

She smirked at me as she placed him down.

"I'm so glad I decided to bring this with me." she chuckled, fiddling with the camera before showing me the picture she took. My eyes widened as I looked at the image of me about to lock lips with a dead guy.

"Delete that!" I snapped, grabbing for the camera. Julie was faster though, bringing it out of my reach.

"Nope. I think I'll post this on the school website. Or give it to the year book committee for when we graduate." my eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't." I challenged. She smirked at me.

"Well lets see what I think of you when this semester is over. Or it could become a big problem for you." she said, sitting down on a table as footsteps pounded down the hall.

Dr. Turk rushed back in, another clamp in his hands. "Ok, lets continue. Jack are you alright?" he asked, noticing the glare I was giving Julie.

"Oh he's fine Dr. Turk. He just has to sort out a little problem he has." Julie chuckled, her eyes darting to my lap. My own widened again as I crossed my legs, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Turk glanced between us before looking at Julie, who shrugged-faking a look of innocence. He then looked between me and the cadaver before looking back at me.

"Oh that's nasty." he grumbled before going back to the appendix.

"Oh Jack." Julie called. I looked up from my pad. "That's another one to me."

This girl was goanna pay!

* * *

><p>There you go. One more chapter. Explores some mature themes but I think they're funny. Read, give me more prank ideas for part two and Review :)<p> 


	4. Prank Wars Part 2: Julie's Big Win

Here's the newest chapter of Twelve Years After The End. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Julie's POV<p>

I was just going into my second week of studying at Sacred Heart and I was loving every second of it. There was only one problem…and his name is Jack Cox. This kid took the phrase prank war to a whole new level. Just this week I've had to go through more water balloons, Jack hiding under sheets and scaring me when I'm back down in the O.R, he even tried teasing me like I teased him. That only ended in his plan backfiring into me secretly filming his every attempt at being sexy. (Which wasn't actually that bad. Hey if he can say it's because he's a guy then I can say it's cause I'm a girl!).

I had responded with my own water balloons, bribing the cafeteria into messing with his lunch and even having Dr. Turk, Lucy and Cole help me to convince him it was pink scrubs day. Watching him walk in in bright, neon pink scrubs was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. His face went so red I thought it would turn into a cherry.

But I still think the best prank was my tease and take picture stunt, he still tries to get me to delete it, fat chance. As long as he still lives, so will that picture.

Today felt like it was going to be a good day, even if it was my turn to get Jack back. It was sunny, I woke up with a smile and now I feel like singing. I've already seen weirder things in this hospital, so I might as well.

"e In olden days a glimpse of stocking was looked on as something shocking, but know god knows…anything goes! Good authors too who once knew better words now only use four letter words writing pros…anything go-"

"Who is singing that classic piece of American musical theatre?" someone shouted in booming voice. I froze, slowly turning around to see an averaged sized, middle aged man standing by the nurses desk.

"Me?" I said meekly. The man strode towards me, each step making me feel more and more like I was shrinking.

When he finally reached me I was backed up into the wall. On closer inspection I could see he had dark brown hair that held a lot of moose, styling it nicely. He had an angular face but not so much of a chin and a huge Adams apple.

"Well may I just say your singing voice is very good." he said, backing up and giving me room to breathe. "In fact I thought it was delightful, it was delicious, it was…" he trailed off at the end and pointed at me expectantly.

"De-Lovely?" I guessed. He grinned.

"Exactly. I can tell already we're goanna get on great! My name's John Dorian!" he said, holding his hand out. I shook it, smiling at him.

"Julie Roca. So you're J.D?" I asked.. He looked surprised.

"You've heard of me?" he asked, smiling. I could tell that comment made him happy. I nodded.

"Yeah. Dr. Turk, Carla and Elliot never stop talking about you. Dr. Cox too." at that last comment I watched his face brighten so much I wouldn't be surprised if he turned on like a light bulb.

"Really? What did he say?" I didn't really want to say, but I was a horrible liar.

"He says he wonders when, like Hugh Jackman, you will give up the career choice that was never meant for you in the first place. It would make the whole world a much better place." I noticed that his smile never faded.

"That means he cares." he sighed. "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with while I'm here?" he asked.

It was at that moment that Jack rounded the corner, a slingshot and water balloon in hand. He fired it at me and it connected with my forehead. I heard him laughing as he ran off.

"That's another one to me! You're loosing!" I glared after him, snatching at one of the towels a passing nurse was carrying, using it to dry my hair. I looked back at J.D, who was giving me an odd stare.

"Having trouble with Jack?" he asked. I nodded, not surprised he knew who he was.

"Yeah, just a prank war that's getting a little out of hand. I should be focusing on my studies, not trying to beat Jack at pranks."

"Why don't you just back out?" he asked. I gaped at him.

"And let him win? No way!" he smirked, a look I got a lot whenever I mentioned Jack.

"Well I have a plan that can help you end this and get it so his dad might finish this for you." my eyes widened. Bringing Dr. Cox into this would be a dirty move, but Jack deserved it.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" I asked. J.D smirked and quickly removed the wedding ring he was wearing from his finger before slipping it on mine.

"Just go with whatever I say." he said before leading me back towards the nurses station with a hand on my back. I noticed Dr. Cox was standing there, talking with Carla. I liked Carla. She was the head nurse and knew everything that went on in the hospital. She had long dark hair, coffee coloured skin and a faint Spanish accent. She helped me navigate the hospital and helped me with any work I was struggling with.

"Ah, good morning Perry!" J.D. greeted, only to be answered with a sneer.

"Betty. Wet head." he said curtly. Who's Betty? J.D carried on as normal, not even fazed.

"I just wanted you to meet my cousin Julie." he said, gesturing to me. Dr. Cox's E

Eyebrows shot up.

"That explains so much. Like how I find both of you increasingly annoying to the pint where I wanted to kill myself every time I laid eyes on you." he remarked dryly. I gulped, wondering where J.D was going with this.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that her boyfriend has proposed to her." he said excitedly, holding up my hand. Dr. Cox turned to us, a surprised look on his face.

"May I ask who the unlucky victim is?" he asked with a scary smirk on his face. I watched J.D's face crease into a scary smile.

"Why it's your son, Jack. Welcome to the Dorian family." he said calmly. Something happened that moment that I wish had been documented. Dr. Cox was left speechless. His face turned a new shade of red and I thought a new volcano would be discovered where the hospital used to be.

In a flash he was off, tearing down the hospital at breakneck speeds.

"WHERE IS MY SON!" I heard him scream from the other side of the hospital. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a scared looking Jack.

"What did you do?" he asked worriedly. I smirked.

"Wait and see." I told him. "Why scared." his worried look melted, replaced by his usual cocky smirk.

"Of my dad?" he asked, hopping up onto the nurses bench. "No way. When he realises this was all a joke he'll just go and get a couple scotches then stumble home." I felt a little sad for him, having a dad who likes to get drunk. "I mean it only makes sense that you would stoop as low as to lie about us being in a relationship. You obviously have a thing for me." he said with a sigh. My eyes widened.

With a few steps I was in his face, glaring at him. I tried not to take note of the fact that I was standing between his legs.

"I would only have a thing for you when hell freezes over." I said in dangerously calm voice. He only smirked.

"Getting a little close aren't we? Buy me dinner first darling." my eyes narrowed and I was about to walk away, if it hadn't been shoved by a rushing Dr. Turk who embraced J.D in a huge bear hug. The shove sent me barrelling into Jack, who's arms shot out to catch me around my waist.

My own arms went different ways. While one steadied my self against his chest, the over went higher, my fingers going in his mouth. Casually he freed my hand, spitting it out of his mouth. He looked down at me and had the nerve, or stupidity, to keep smirking. I had to admit, he was extremely cute this close up.

"Now you're just taking advantage of me." I would have slapped him if a familiar angry voice hadn't stopped me.

"Just what the hell is this?" Dr. Cox shouted at me. With a glance at Jack, I jumped away, blushing furiously. Dr. Cox advanced on us, grabbing Jack by the arm and pulling him away. "Is it true?" he demanded. I looked at Jack, who just looked lost. I waited, wondering what he was going to say.

"Is what true?" he stammered. Dr. Cox pointed at me, fire in his eyes.

"That you and this sorry excuse for a girl were not only dating when I forbade you, but now you're engaged. Jack's eyes widened before he looked at me.

"That's your big prank? That's not even funny!" he cried. Dr. Cox's eyes seemed to clear.

"Prank?" he asked, looking between us. J.D took that moment to step forwards.

"That's right Perry! It was all a prank and you and Jack fell for it. I think that counts as a double win on Julie's part." I really wished he would stop talking. Dr. Cox glared at us, along with Jack.

He pointed at J.D, who flinched back. "You will pay." he said simply before pointing at me. I held my breath. "And you…get down to paediatrics, Dr. Benet is waiting." he grumbled before walking off. I was relieved I thought I would faint. Jack stared after him.

"That's it? That's the only punishment she gets?" he shouted after his dad. Dr. Cox stopped and turned around and I felt like I was being sized up by a monster considering whether or not I would make a good meal.

"If I hear anything more about any pranks being pulled, both of you will be out on your asses. Am I clear?" we both nodded and he walked off.

Jack turned to me. "That doesn't mean you won." he said firmly. I smirked, my confidence returning now that Dr. Cox was gone.

"I think it does. I got you and Dr. Cox and I still have that picture of you." Jack stammered for an answer but I just waved at him before walking off, happy with the way our prank war ended.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Read, Review but most of all...Enjoy!<p> 


	5. New Friendships And Family Matters

Here's Chapter five! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Julie's POV<p>

I was sitting back in Dr. Cox's office, the regular meeting place for me and Jack in the morning and our note sorting room. I was sitting on the couch, going through my schedule of the day. It was week four of our Future Doctors Program and I was still having a blast. After the whole prank on him and Dr. Cox, Jack hadn't bothered me as much. He was still annoying, poking me, changing my notes, even making me yell at him in front of the kids so that I seemed like a bitch.

Four weeks down, only fourteen left. This semester was going by way too quickly. Oh well, maybe I can apply next year. I looked up as the door opened and Jack stumbled in. My eyes widened at the giant bruise that decorated his right eye. He didn't seem to notice my stare, collapsing onto the couch next to me. He yawned as he opened his bag, pulling out a coffee flavoured milkshake. As he chugged it, I examined his eye, touching it gently.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He wrenched his face out of my hands.

"It's nothing! Just something I got from Football practice last night." he explained.

"You play Football?" I asked. He nodded, rubbing his good eye.

"Yeah, for the school team. I'm the quarter back." he gave me a look. "How come you didn't know?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Football's not really my sport. I'm more of a Hockey girl." I said casually. His eyes widened.

"Then you might recognise me as third line centre for the school team." he said smugly. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"That's you? You broke the school record for most goals scored in your last game." I said, amazed. Jack smiled, not smirked. I liked his smile, it made his blue eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, so what team do you support?" he asked.

"The Anaheim Mighty Ducks." I said proudly. Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Really cause I support the-" we stopped talking as Dr. Cox strode into the room.

"The Detroit Red Wings. Isn't that right son?" Dr. Cox announced firmly. Jack didn't meet my gaze as he nodded, looking down at the couch. "Good. Now hurry up. Wipe that tired look off your face Jack. We start at 9am." Dr. Cox announced before he dropped his coat on his desk and walked out. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:30am.

I looked over at Jack, about to ask if he wanted to get some real coffee before we started and continue our Hockey conversation, to see him with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I shook him gently and his eyes snapped open.

"I'm up! I'm awake!" he shouted as he jolted up. He sank back when he realised it was just me.

"Jack calm down." I said gently. He shook his head.

"Sorry." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes again.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked him. He glared at me. And here I thought we were getting along.

"Because while you get to go home at five and not have to worry about anything beside our home reports, I have Football practice, Hockey practice, my notes to go over, all while my dad picks which team I should support." he said all at once. I hated to admit it, but I felt sorry for him. I put a hand on his arm and he turned to look at me.

"Well what team do you support?" I asked, genially interested. He grinned sheepishly.

"Would you believe…the Anaheim Mighty Ducks?" he asked. I chuckled.

"No way." I said. He smirked.

"Ever since I watched the Mighty Ducks movie when I was younger I've supported them, watching every game I could without my dad knowing." he said, a proud look on his face. I felt confused.

"Why can't your dad know?" I asked. His proud look faded away and he looked at me with a sorry expression.

"Because he is so set on making me something I don't want to be. He's got me supporting the red wings and playing Football. I hate Football! For obvious reasons!" he exclaimed, pointing to his eye. I gave him a sad look.

It's weird, feeling sorry for Jack, I never thought I could care. "I mean I still want to study medicine and I love Hockey more then anything. I just wish he would ease up a little. I don't even own a Ducks jersey." he said sadly. Now that was sad, even I owned a white Ducks jersey.

"Well it seems to me that you should just tell your dad Jack. You've got way to much going for you at the moment and I think you should give up playing Football for a while." I suggested.

"Have you not met my dad?" he joked, smiling childishly. Now that was the Jack that I know and…well know. I looked back at the clock. We still had twenty minutes. I smiled as I stood up. "Where are you going?" Jack asked me, sitting up more. I smiled back at him as I reached the door.

"To get us some coffee. You stay here and get some more sleep. I'll be back in time to wake you up." I said. I saw the appreciative smile Jack sent me before he settled down on the couch.

I was down in the cafeteria and back in Dr. Cox's office with five minutes to spare. I walked in, two cups of coffee in my hands, to see Jack fast asleep on the couch, his feet hanging off the end. I smiled. He looked kind of cute, his blonde hair all messy but his regular spikes still sticking up. Carefully, I sat down, placing the coffee cups on Dr. Cox's desk. As soon as I sat down, Jack shifted, his head landing on my lap. I blushed, but couldn't resist running my fingers through his hair. It was really soft, like a big bunch of feathers. He stirred before opening his eyes. I blushed before pulling my hand from his hair, pretending to be holding something.

"You had some lint in your hair." I mumbled. He still looked unsure but nodded as he sat up. I handed him one of the coffee cups and he gladly accepted it, sipping it cautiously. We sat in silence as we drank our coffee. When we were finished Jack stood up. He looked down at me before holding out his hand.

"Come on, we have to be down in Paediatrics in a few minutes." he said with a smile. I smiled back and took his hand, blushing slightly when his completely wrapped around mine. As we walked down the hallways, I thought of a good way to keep this friendship with Jack going. I reached into my bag and pulled out my camera.

"Hey Jack?" he looked at me. "Friends?" I asked. He noticed the camera in my hands. I brought it in front of him and showed him the picture I had taken of him and the cadaver. When I pressed delete, he smiled down at me.

"Friends." he said. I grinned.

* * *

><p>It had been another couple weeks since Jack and I had become friends. Of course we still teased each other, otherwise it'd be no fun. Today I was hoping would be a good day. I had found out from Carla that Jack's birthday was coming up. I already had a great present idea. I found it a little weird that our birthdays were so close, his being about a month before mine. We were currently in the middle of our eighth week and it was only getting better.<p>

I rounded the corner, only to spot Jack…getting yelled at by his dad? Slowly I approached them to hear what was going on.

"…I don't see what the big deal is dad? So I don't want to play Football anymore? Big whoop." Jack shrugged. As usual his dad was red in the face.

"But you're giving up something you've been working on for five years. And why now?" he paused for a moment. "It's that girl, Julie, isn't it? I told you as soon as we found out who her dad was, she'd be trouble." Jack tried to look stern as he stared at his dad. My dad? What would he have to do with this?

"Because I've got a lot going on at the moment and Football isn't my biggest priority. I still wanna play Hockey and be a doctor. Why can't that be enough?" Jack asked. Again I felt sorry for him, having to hurt his dad like this. Dr. Cox stared at his son for a few more moments before walking off.

"I bet you told him to say that." he grumbled as he walked past me.

I swallowed before I walked to stand beside Jack, who looked a little downhearted.

"You did the right thing." I said reassuringly. He looked down at me.

"You saw that huh?" I nodded. "Well at least there won't be as many black eyes." he said with a smile. I knew he was just trying to use humour to lighten the situation. I smiled back, planning on asking him about my dad later.

"Well I guess we should start. Our first stop today is paediatrics." I said. Jack grumbled.

"Don't mention paediatrics to me." he said, a glare on his face.

"Why?" I asked, Jack was great with kids.

"Because I just found out we have to have the 'On call experience' they're sticking us down in paediatrics for the night next week." I groaned. I know being on call comes with the job but I didn't think I'd have to deal with that.

"That sucks. What day is it?" I asked.

"Thursday." he grumbled.

"But that's the day before your birthday." I said. Jack smirked at me and I blushed.

"Someone knows when my birthday is." he jeered. I rolled my eyes.

"Big deal. You probably know mine." he looked a little sheepish.

"Not really." he admitted. I didn't think my feelings would feel hurt at the fact that he doesn't care enough to know when my birthday is, but they did. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Just remember to pack extra clothes I guess." I said before walking off, already planning what I was goanna do for Jack's birthday to make it at least a little better.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Keep Reading and Reviewing!<p> 


	6. Advise Giving And Birthday Planning

Hey! This Chapter is more of a little one-shot to let you know how some of the other baby characters from the previous series are doing. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I still felt a little mad that I had to spend the day before my birthday on call. I was goanna be completely wiped out on my birthday, and still be stuck here on the day. At least Julie will be there, that makes it a little better. I still felt bad that I pretended not to know when her birthday was, but I just want to make my idea more of a surprise. I just hope dad goes along with it. I can't believe the lengths this girl was making me go too, just to make her smile.

Ever since we became friends I've noticed a lot of things I like about Julie, like how we have a lot of things in common. The obvious ones: we both want to become doctors. We both love Ice Hockey and support the same team. I wonder what else we have in common. I wonder if she can sing…Wait, why do I care what we have in common? It's not like I'm her boyfriend or anything.

I would have thought more on the confusing topic, if my stomach wasn't rammed by a scruffy, brown haired blur, winding me slightly. I looked down at what had run into me.

"Hey Sam!" I said happily, ruffling the thirteen year olds hair. He laughed as he pushed my hand away. I had known Sam since he was born, he was J.D.'s kid that he had had with some blonde chick that wasn't Elliot. She still loved him all the same though, which was cool. My dad didn't approve of our friendship but he kind of had to shut up on that topic when I started babysitting for the Dorian's.

"Hey Jack. I can't talk right now I'm hiding from Izzy." he said quickly, his eyes darting around nervously. He would have run off if I hadn't caught onto his collar.

"Wait. Why are you hiding from Izzy? I thought you guys were best friends." Sam gave me a dark look.

"We were, but she's changed. She keeps trying to hold my hand or hug me." Sam shivered as he said this. I laughed and Sam glared at me.

"Dude she likes you." I said.

"Duh!" Sam said blatantly. "She's my best friend. Of course she likes me." I rolled my eyes at his naivety.

"No, she _likes_ you likes you." I said, putting emphasis on the 'like'. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly looking a lot more interested. I smirked at him. "How do you know? How do I know if I like her back? I how should I ask her out?" Sam said, going off into a string of questions. I just stared at him, unable to comprehend all of what he was saying.

I was just about to try and answer when I spotted Julie coming down the hall. She was talking on her phone. I waved at her before stopping, just realising what I was doing.

"And I want them delivered before Thursday, it has to be at my house by then at the latest." I heard her say before she spotted me. She quickly hung up the phone before jogging over to me and Sam. I would have asked her who she was talking to, but Sam was still freaking out.

"Hey Julie. Meet Sam, J.D's kid. He needs your help." I said quickly, pulling Sam to stand in front of me. Julie looked a little surprised but smiled down at Sam anyway.

"Uh…ok how can I help?" she asked.

"Help me to ask out my best friend," he said franticly. Julie's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"That's a risky thing to do. If she doesn't like you back then it could ruin your whole friendship." she said. Sam gulped. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous too. The whole friendship…I glanced at Julie.

"But she seems to like me. She keeps holding my hand." he said meekly. Julie's face brightened.

"Oh well that changes everything." she said, taking Sam's arm and leading him away. Sam looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a 'help me' look. I would have followed, but at that point a chocolate skinned little girl walked up to me, waving happily.

"Hey Jack!" she said in her smooth, future soul singers voice. I could tell she was on her way to stardom, so could Turk but he was her dad so it technically didn't count.

"Hey Izz! How's my future Aretha Franklin doing?" I asked, leaning down to accept the hug she offered. She giggled as she let me go.

"I'm ok. I'm just looking for Sam. Have you seen him?" she asked with a slight blush on her dark cheeks. I smiled down at her. Izzy was like a surrogate little sister to me, even though I had my own. Izzy was cooler though.

"Yeah. He went with my friend Julie, the one you met yesterday, to find out how to ask out a girl." I said simply. Izzy's face fell.

"Really. I never took him for an older woman type." she said a little sadly. My eyes widened.

"No! No! No! he doesn't want to ask out Julie!" I stammered. Izzy looked up at me and I could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Why? I saw her yesterday. She's beautiful." she cried sadly. I couldn't help but agree with her on that. Not wanting to upset her, I said the first (and most stupid) thing that popped into my head.

"Sam's not going out with Julie because I am." Izzy's head snapped up.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah, for a few weeks now. But I think Sam said something about asking you out." I knew this was a violation of the bro-code but I had to get Izzy to reconsider Sam. She smiled brightly, her usual million watt smile.

"Izzy!" both of us turned to see Sam running down the corridor. I noticed his hair was styled into a cool looking side parting that flopped over his right eye slightly and his shirt was un-tucked and slightly messy, giving him a casual but kinda mysterious look. Izzy blushed bright red.

"Hi Sam. I like your hair like that." she said. Sam blushed, but managed to look like he knew what he was doing.

"Thanks. So I was wondering if you would like to go grab some pizza with me some time?" he asked smoothly. If it was possible, I think Izzy's smile got even bigger.

"Sure I would love to." way to go Sam, that's my boy. "Maybe we can double date with Jack and Julie?" my proud grin slid off my face and I turned to look at Julie. She was blushing furiously.

"Excuse me?" she asked, staring at Izzy, then at me. "Me and Jack aren't-" I quickly cut her off, wrapping my arm around her waist and squeezing tightly.

"Maybe some other time. You two enjoy your date." I said smiling at them. When Izzy gave me a strange look I decided to sell the act. I placed a quick kiss on Julie's cheek, feeling her skin heat up as soon as my lips touched it.

Sam shrugged. "Ok, bye guys. Thanks for your help Julie." he called as he and Izzy walked away, his arm hesitantly going over her shoulders. She responded by putting her head on his shoulder. As soon as they were out of sight, Julie jumped away from as if she had been burned.

"What the hell was that? I thought your dad said-" I hushed her as we started getting looks from some of the other people in the hospital.

I quickly dragged her into my dads office, knowing that if word got around, especially to Carla, then soon enough my dad would find out and get the wrong idea. He already hated who Julie was, this would make him think he had the right to kick her off the course. When we were inside, Julie started firing off questions quicker then Sam was.

"Izzy misinterpreted something I said and the only thing I could think to say was that we were going out. She thought Sam was asking you out." I explained. Julie seemed to calm down a little.

"So…it was fake?" she asked, looking a little unhappy. I nodded, confused as to why she would feel upset about it. Maybe she didn't like the kiss. She quickly frowned. "Well next time, warn me before you pull a stunt like that!" she snapped. Yep didn't like the kiss. Before I could apologise and thank her for her help she was already halfway out the door.

"Julie!" I called. She stopped and turned to face me. I had a sudden urge to compliment her, make her feel good. "Sam really appreciated your help. You did a good job." I said, leaning on the couch, hoping to seem casual. Julie smirked.

"Just Sam?" she asked. I coughed and looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hey Jack?" I looked back up at her. "Anytime you need a fake girlfriend again, at least clue me in on what you're doing first." I blushed but nodded. She returned it with a smile before she walked away, opening her phone and dialling a number as she went.

I smiled after her, hating to see her go, loving watching her leave. I quickly shook my head, deciding I needed to focus on something else. I wonder how those tickets for next months Hockey game are comin' along…

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Tell me in your Review...<p> 


	7. Jack's Birthday

Here's my newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs, or the songs Fly Love by Jamie Foxx and So Long by Zooey Deschenal.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Julie's POV<p>

Thursday finally rolled by and Jack was only getting worse. He even snapped at an intern when he asked him where his dad was. Hopefully my surprise will make him feel better. I don't know why I was working so hard to make Jack feel better on his birthday, especially after he didn't remember mine. I guess it's because I feel that everyone deserves to feel special on their one day. I just wish I knew if he was going to like tonight. If he didn't I was going to look like an idiot in front of him.

"Hey Jack." I greeted as I walked in his dads office. He looked up from his phone, putting it away when he saw it was me.

"Hey Julie. Hey, are you alright?" he asked. He must of noticed the dark circles under my eyes, that's what happens when you stay up half the night to make sure everything is perfect. I felt my heart flutter at his concern before I quickly pushed it away. It's just Jack.

"Yeah, just tired." it technically wasn't a lie. His expression darkened.

"I know what you mean, tonight's goanna suck." he grumbled. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"It doesn't have to. You never know…it could be fun." I suggested. He glanced at me.

"How can you be so…you're planning something aren't you?" he said with a smirk. I blushed and looked away.

"What makes you think I-" I was cut off by Jack tackling me into the sofa, pressing my back down into the cushions while he pinned me under him.

His hands went to my sides, tickling me relentlessly. I shrieked with laughter, writhing under him to try and get away.

"S-stop! Ja-ck! Pl-please stop!" I begged. He grinned.

"Tell me what your planning!" he demanded, tickling me harder. I squealed loudly as he found a particularly sensitive spot under my ribs.

"I can't! it's a s-surprise." I gasped out. Jack's hands stopped and I was able to breath again.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes full of wonder. I nodded. "You'd do that for me?" he asked with a sincere smile.

"Yeah." I breathed, my breath washing over his face. I blushed when I realised how close we were, which only intensified as I realised he was still sitting on me. I could smell him, a mixture of cologne, and Hockey pucks. I didn't want to but I knew if Dr. Cox walked in, he wouldn't be pleased.

"Uh…Jack, I think we should probably go find your dad now." I said quietly. He blushed as he slid off me, grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Yeah. I…uh think we're down in surgery first. See ya in the O.R." he mumbled quietly, flashing me a quick smile before he all but ran out the door.

What just happened?

* * *

><p>I avoided Jack all day, even going as far as to stand near Dr. Cox so that if he got to close to me, his dad would send him a glare and he'd move away. I still don't know what Dr. Cox's problem was, but it seemed a little irrational. It was 8.00pm and I was now down in paediatrics, sitting with my tonsil patient Jess, who was currently stuffing herself with ice cream. I liked Jess, she was very insightful for a nine year old. We were chatting nicely when Jack walked in, his arms filled with snacks from the vending machine.<p>

"Ok, I'm all set and ready for tonight." he said, dumping the snacks on a table before hopping up onto Jess's bed, sitting opposite. "Hey Jess!" he said, smiling down at her. "How are you feeling?" I smiled as Jack talked with Jess. He was so good with kids, it was really sweet.

"I'm ok Jack. What about you?" she asked, always polite. He shrugged.

"Well I could be better. It's my birthday tomorrow and I'm stuck here tonight and tomorrow so all I have is a best friend who has been ignoring me all day to keep me company." Jack listed, giving me a smug look. I barely heard him.

"Best friend?" I asked, unable to hide my smile. He blushed.

"Yeah whatever…" he grumbled. I leaned over the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him in for a hug. He stiffened for a moment, before wrapping his arms around my waist, returning my hug.

"I hate to be the one to ruin this lovely moment, but you guys are squishing me." Jess cried between us, elbowing us away from each other before sucking in a deep breath of air. I laughed, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Julie! Are you guys ready in there?" I heard Lucy call from outside the ward.

"Yeah Lucy, all set!" I shouted and all the lights were turned out. Jack jumped while some of the kids giggled, they all knew what was going on. The paediatrics ward was suddenly lit with an orange glow as Lucy walked in, carrying a large chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Jack! Happy birthday to you!" we all sang. Jack smiled as Lucy placed the cake in front of him.

"Make a wish." I said. He smirked at me and my cheesiness, but closed his eyes before blowing them out. "What'd you wish for?"

"Now if I told you it, it wouldn't come true." he said, giving me a cheesy smile. I rolled my eyes.

A few hours went past. We spent them having fun, playing games with the kids and telling appropriate stories. Jack and I were currently lounging on Jess's bed, Jess sitting on Jack's lap. I looked over at Jack as he laughed at something Lucy said. He looked happy, but I couldn't help but wonder if this was enough for him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." I whispered sadly. Jack glanced at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry that this is all I can do for your birthday." I clarified. He chuckled as he smiled down at me.

"Julie, this is all I need. I'm here with my best friend, having a great time. This is just how I wanted to spend my birthday. I don't see how it could get any better." he said as his arm draped over my shoulders. I smiled as I remembered something and slipped out off of the bed.

"I can think of something." I said as I reached under one of the beds and pulled out a brightly wrapped package. He grinned as I handed it to him, ripping it open and letting the black jersey with the gold Anaheim Mighty Ducks lettering fall onto his lap.

(Here's the link to the picture of a home team Mighty Ducks Hockey jersey)

.

He stared at it for a few moments, running his hand over the black fabric. He looked up at me. "Everyone deserves a jersey of their team. Especially if it's a Ducks." I said. His stunned look faded into a huge smile as he pulled the jersey over his shirt. It fit perfectly, well as good as a jersey can, like it was made just for him. It made him look natural and…handsome. His arms shot around my waist and pulled me down onto the bed, Jess just managing to get off his lap before I squished her.

"Thank you. You're the best friend in the world." he whispered in my ear. I blushed as I hugged him back. Soon it was coming up to 1.00am. Most of the kids were in bed asleep, but Jess was rolling around in bed, tossing and turning.

"Jess, honey, are you alright?" I asked as me and Jack stood by her bed.

"No. I ate to much and now I can't sleep." she moaned. Jack smiled.

"Well I think I know something that might help." he said, pulling out his iPhone and scrolling through it. Soon the opening whistle to a familiar song started before soft music started playing.

Wasn´t really thinking, wasn´t looking , wasn´t searching  
>for an answer<br>In the moonlight  
>When I saw your face<p>

Jack can sing? And good? I stared at him but he just smirked at me as sang.

Saw you looking at me, saw you peaking out from under  
>moon beams<br>Through the palm trees  
>Swaying in the breeze<p>

I blushed as he looked at me, rolling my eyes to seem like I thought he was being cheesy. He shrugged and carried on.

I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before  
>And so I´m giving more to you that I though I could do<p>

Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why, but you don´t  
>really need a reason<br>When the stars shine  
>Just to fall in love<p>

Made the love each other, made to be together for a life time  
>In the sunshine<br>Flying in the sky

I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before  
>And so I´m giving more to you that I though I could do<p>

Now I know love is real  
>So when the sky high, as the angels dry<br>Letting you and I fly love

Me and Jess clapped quietly as he finished, trying not to wake any of the other kids. "Feeling any more sleepy?" he asked, bringing the blankets up to Jess's chin. She looked like she was thinking, but shook her head.

"More singing?" she asked. Jack looked at me. I blushed.

"No, I couldn't." I said, holding my hand sup.

"Come on Julie. J.D. said you weren't that bad." Jack said. I still felt a little unsure.

"Please?" Jess asked, staring up at me with huge brown eyes. With one look at those eyes I broke, grabbing Jack's phone and scrolling through the songs. I stopped on one. It was perfect.

"Hey Jess, do you like Whinnie the Pooh?" I asked, smirking at Jack, who blushed. Jess nodded vigorously and I pressed play.

It's not complicated,  
>Or very hard to grasp,<br>But every time I see you I laugh.

I wont get too sappy,  
>I've had no epiphany,<br>I just enjoy your company.

You test my nerves it makes me stronger,  
>So can you bother me a little bit longer?<p>

I smirked at Jack on that line. He grinned smugly right back.

Hate to say goodbye, goodbye  
>And I Hate to see the end, the end,<br>'Cause it's been so long since I've made a friend.  
>Hate to say goodbye, goodbye<br>And I Hate to see the end, the end,  
>'Cause it's been so long since I've made a friend like you.<p>

Well I could dot the Is,  
>And you could cross the Ts,<br>'Cause letters alone are lonely.

Well I could be the blossom,  
>And you could be the bee,<br>And then I could call you honey.

You test my nerves, it makes me stronger,  
>So can you bother me a little bit longer?<p>

Hate to say goodbye, goodbye  
>And I Hate to see the end, the end,<br>'Cause it's been so long since I've made a friend  
>Hate to say goodbye, goodbye<br>And I Hate to see the end, the end,  
>'Cause it's been so long since I've made a friend like you<p>

Some like to be  
>Alone independent and on their own<br>All alone I guess they're free,  
>but not me,<br>not me.

Hate to say goodbye, goodbye  
>And I Hate to see the end, the end,<br>'Cause it's been so long since I've made a friend.  
>Hate to say goodbye, goodbye<br>And I Hate to see the end, the end,  
>'Cause it's been so long since I've made a friend like you.<p>

Hate to say goodbye, goodbye  
>And I Hate to see the end, the end<br>'Cause it's been so long since I've made a friend like you,  
>Yes it's been so long since I've made a friend like you,<br>Yes it's been so long since I've made a friend like you,  
>Yes it's been so long since I've made a friend like you.<p>

I smiled down at the sleeping Jess and grinning Jack. Together we quietly made our way out of the paediatrics ward. We passed some of the other Doctors and nurses on call. They all looked as tired as I felt. We soon reached the on call room. Jack opened the door for me and I blushed as I went inside, sitting on the bed. Jack sat next to me.

"You sang really well." he said softly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. You as well." I said. He blushed.

"It's not one of my best qualities." he said. I smiled at him, chuckling slightly.

"Well I loved it." Jack grinned at me and pulled me down onto the bed beside him. I didn't mind, snuggling into his Hockey jersey clad side. I felt him exhale as he settled down.

"Night Julie." he whispered. "And thanks for the great birthday." he finished, placing a kiss on my head. I smiled against his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Jack." I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review! And if you like this story, check out my Pokemon story Toby's Diamond And Pearl Adventure!<p> 


	8. Julie's Birthday

Hey, was meant to upload this last night. Hope you enjoy! Is a little longer then the others but i think future chapters will be longer still, or shorter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

How the hell is my gift to Julie supposed to match the sentimental value of the one she gave me? I'll admit that my gift is going to be totally awesome, as long as my dad agrees to drive us to California for the day, but hers was so personal. She got me a Ducks jersey! The home teams jersey! You can't get a better friend then that. I just hope she likes my present.

It had been three weeks since my birthday. Of course when my dad saw me wearing an Anaheim Ducks Jersey instead of the Detroit Red Wings jersey he got me, again, it was an understatement to say that he was mad. I would never tell Julie this, but he scared me more then he ever has before in my life. He was quiet, giving me the same disappointed look while he sipped on glass after glass of scotch. I might as well of told him I don't want to be a doctor, he looked that upset! Mom told me it was just his way of being upset and that it would blow over soon. I was still unsure. I can't tell Julie. If I do she'll try and get me to talk to him, which is something guys just don't do-especially if that guy is my dad.

I tried not to worry on that as I approached my dad. He was sitting in his den, watching a basketball game. I'm surprised he never pressured me into that as well, which is a bit of a shame because I like basketball more then Football. I know he might be coming off as a bad guy, but I've grown up with this and I know that he can be a really good dad.

Sucking in a deep breath, I announced my presence.

"Dad?" I asked, staying close to the door.

"What son?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. Don't lose your nerve, this is normal.

"Can I ask you to do something for me…and Julie?" I saw him stiffen as I mentioned Julie before he slowly turned to me. Ok now it was time to panic.

"What?" he said gruffly, taking a big sip of his drink. I gulped.

"Well it's her birthday on Saturday and I have a surprise planned. I've paid for everything and I'll even pay you for the gas." he raised an eyebrow at me. I knew he wanted me to get to the point. "Can you drive us to the Honda ice centre?" his eyebrows shot up.

"That's all the way in California. And the home rink of the…" he trailed off and I nodded, knowing he didn't want to say it. I prepared myself for one of his rants. Yes even I wasn't that special to him to escape those.

He sighed. "Will I have to watch?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well I paid for three tickets. You don't have to, but see how you feel on the day." I suggested. With another big swig of his drink he stood up. I held my breath as he advanced on me, stopping in front of me.

"Fine. What time does it start?" he asked.

"3.00pm. But I want to take her skating first." I said. He gave me one of his tortured looks but I held strong, even if I was shaking like a leaf on the inside.

"Ok. We'll have to leave at 9.30am and pick her up on the way." he said before walking out the room.

"Don't you want to finish the game?" I asked. I was answered with a door slam. Great, just great. He was still sore about the whole me supporting a different Hockey team then him thing. What I don't understand is why he supports the Detroit Red Wings. For one thing he's from Pittsburgh. But I shouldn't judge, considering I support the Ducks when I was born and raised here in San Diego. (I researched the setting of scrubs and while it never clearly specified, it said it could be a combination of San Diego, San Francisco and Los Angeles.)

I quickly whipped out my phone, texting Julie to be ready to get going on Saturday morning and to bring her Hockey Jersey.

* * *

><p>"Jack we've been driving for three hours, where are we going?" Julie whined for the fifth time in two hours. All week she had been asking me about what I was doing and all I told her was to wait and see. We were now sitting in the backseat of my dads Porsche, on our way to the Honda rink in west California. Both of us were wearing our Jersey's, mine black for the home team and hers white for the away team.<p>

(Here's the link. This is the jersey I own because I support the awesome Anaheim Mighty Ducks!)

Of course Julie didn't know where we were going. For all she knew I could be kidnapping her. My dad was up front, driving obviously. He hadn't said a word since Julie got in the car, glaring at her dad as he watched me open the car door for his daughter. Hey, it was her birthday and I was going to be polite.

"I've told you five times already. It's a surprise. I didn't question you so don't question me." that got her because she stammered for an answer before relaxing back into the leather seating. In half an hour we arrived, my dad pulling into a parking spot close to the entrance. Just as Julie was getting out I quickly stopped her, running round to open her door for her. It may have looked like I was just being over polite, but I just wanted to make sure she couldn't see where we were.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asked as I pulled out a blind fold and tied it behind her head, covering her eyes.

"Like I told you before, it's a surprise." I said, taking her hand. I slowly lead her through the huge doors of the Honda centre and over to the ice, my dad collecting our skates for us. I stopped her before one of the doors, giving other skaters a chance to get by us. Slowly I untied the knot and let the blindfold fall away. I will always remember the look of shock on her face when she opened her eyes. They scanned over everything, from the concession stand, to the hundreds of seats before finally resting on the ice.

"Are we…?" she asked, her eyes on the giant Ducks logo that was engraved on the centre of the ice. I nodded. "How?…Why?" she stammered. I grinned at her.

"I booked us a place today and…" I trailed off, reaching into my pocket. "I scored us three tickets to this afternoons game!" her jaw dropped and she grabbed the tickets from my hands, examining them in case it was some sick joke. I just smiled at her, glad to see her so happy. When I said she was my best friend I meant it. She deserved this, she had freed me from so much I thought I was stuck doing until I could move out of my parents home.

"Come on! Lets skate Hockey stud!" she cried. I laughed as she dragged me over to the bench, then laughed harder when I watched her try to put on her boots so fast that she put them on on the wrong feet. Eventually, with my help, she got hers on and we spent two wonderful hours skating circles around each other. I knew I was a great skater, being that I was getting put up for being the next school captain. I had to remember to tell Julie that and that it was because of her. She was the one that gave me the free time to practice. What surprised me is that Julie could skate very well too.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" I asked her as we rested against the side. She smiled.

"Did you ever wonder why I supported the Ducks?" she said with a sly smile. I shook my head, always thinking purely it was because they were awesome. "I didn't always live in San Diego. I moved there with my family when I was ten. Before that I lived pretty close to here actually. I had always dreamed of coming here but when we moved I never thought I would get the chance. So I practiced whenever I could so that, if I ever came here, I would skate my mark on the ice with style." I felt my heart start to beat faster, feeling so happy that I got the chance to make her dream come true. "Thank you, so much Jack." she said, the best kind of smile on her face. The kind of smile that was soft, but so warm with sincerity that I thought the ice would melt.

I wanted to hug her, tell her that it was no big deal. It had been actually, it was expensive and my dad was still glaring at me from the benches. Luckily I didn't have to initiate the wanted hug, because at that moment a stumbling fat guy skated past, knocking Julie right into my arms. I thanked whatever god there was for creating McDonalds. Julie blushed bright red but I just smiled down at her, grabbing a stray lock of hair that whipped across her face and tucking it behind her ear.

I had planned on just letting her go from there, but there was something stopping me. I could smell Julie's perfume, a combination of vanilla an her own scent. It was intoxicating, controlling my actions. The look on her face as she just stared up at me froze me, keeping me in place. I was reminded of the way I felt when she was tricking me into trying to kiss her; exhilarated, like I was doing something wrong but so right-but this time much stronger. Maybe it was because, this time, there were things that I liked about her which drew me in deeper, making me feel that, whatever was about to happen, was the right thing to do.

With this feeling in my heart, I leaned down, placing my hands on her cheeks and drawing her to me. She leaned in willingly, placing her arms around my neck. Just as I felt our lips brush, Julie's breath on my face, a booming voice rang out across the rink.

"ALL RIGHT DUCK'S FANS! GET READY BECAUSE IT'S GAME TIME! LETS MAKE THOSE RED WINGS FLAP HOME IN DEFEAT!" me and Julie jumped apart, the voice shattering the spell that had been cast over us. The momentum caused me to slip and fall on my ass. So much for a Hockey stud. Julie laughed, holding out her hand. I smiled as she pulled me up.

"Thanks." suddenly something dawned on me. "Wait. Did he say Red Wings?" Julie nodded, then her own eyes widened.

"Oh crap." we said at the same time.

* * *

><p>The game was going great. We were halfway through the second quarter, the Ducks were winning 3-1 and I still had one last surprise for Julie. I was on a role today. The only problem; I was sitting between Julie and my dad. While one was so happy she had a hard time sitting still, shouting at the ref when he missed an illegal check or made a bad call, my dad was just sitting there, arms crossed as he glared at the clock. I still felt bad about how much I had been disappointing him lately, but Julie's happiness was making it worthwhile. God! What was happening to me?<p>

"ALRIGHT HOCKEY FANS! IT'S THE END OF THE SECOND QUARTER AND THERE IS SOMEONE IN THE CROWD WHO HAS A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR HIS FRIENDS BIIRTHDAY!" shouted the announcer. Julie's head whipped to face me.

"You didn't?" she asked. I grinned.

"WILL JULIE ROCA PLASE MAKE HER WAY ONTO THE ICE? THE TEAM WOULD LIKE TO WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the announcer asked in an enthusiastic voice. Julie's seat came up on the jumbo screen above the ice. She shrunk right down in her seat. I nudged her.

"Go on." I said. She stood up and glanced at the ice, before looking down at me and holding out her hand. I shook my head, no matter how much I wanted to go. It was her treat. She raised an eyebrow.

"You'd really miss a chance like this?" she asked smugly. Well if she was offering…I leapt up from my seat, grabbing her hand and running down to the steps and onto the ice.

Helping each other along, we managed to make it to the centre of the ice, where the team were waiting for us. We clutched each others hands as Captain Ryan Getzlaf skated up to us, smiling despite the nasty check he took in the first period.

"Hey Julie. Jack here e-mailed the team and told us how much of a fan you are and I just had to meet you." he said charmingly. Julie blushed.

"It's an honour." she said lamely. Ryan chuckled before turning to me.

"Well I gotta say man you have definitely set a new bar for other boyfriends." I blushed, letting go of Julie's hand.

"Julie's not my girlfriend. We're just close friends." I didn't like the nod Ryan gave me.

"Well, she's about to re-think that with the gifts we have for her." before I could question him, a signed Ducks Hockey stick, home team Jersey and an away team Jersey were placed in her arms. She looked so happy I thought she would explode. "Those are signed by the whole team. The full roster" he smiled. Julie nodded. Ryan chuckled at her speechlessness then looked up at the clock. "Ok well, we have to get ready for the final period. It was nice meeting you guys." he said, shaking Julie's hand then mine.

"Thank you for doing this." I said. Ryan smiled at me.

"No problem. Are you a Hockey man?" I grinned.

"Team captain for my school/local team." I bragged. Ryan looked impressed.

"Well anytime you're looking for a shot at joining our junior roster, look us up." he said. Now that was an amazing offer, but I smiled.

"As much as I would love to play for you guys, I'm goanna be a doctor when I'm older." I said before me and Julie turned and skidded off the ice. When we got back to our seats, my dad wasn't there. Probably gone to go get a beer or something. Hopefully not to many, he still had to drive us home.

"WELL I THINK THAT WAS A GREAT BIRTHDAY TREAT TO GIVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND JACK! HOW ABOUT A KISS FOR US?" the announcer shouted. I am so glad my dad isn't around right now.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I tried to shout, but was drowned out by the crowd cheering kiss at the tops of their voices. I looked at Julie apologetically. She was sunk into her seat again, looking at me with a deep blush on her face. When it looked like the crowd wouldn't stop, I decided that it would be better to do this before my dad got back.

Taking her by surprise (I heard the ladies like that) I swooped down and pressed my lips to hers in a kiss. It was intended to be quick, but when I felt her hands grip my shoulders, everything else just stopped. I barely heard the 'awww' the crowd let out, to wrapped up in Julie to care. I kissed her gently, deepening it slightly before I pulled away. Just as I was about to ask her why she held on, she leaned close and whispered.

"Just to sell it." something about that made my heart sink. I was just about to tell her that I wasn't pretending, but a voice stopped me.

"What did I miss?" my dad asked as he wormed back through the people to his seat, an order of nachos in his hands.

"Nothing!" me and Julie said at the same time.

Yep. Best game ever!

* * *

><p>"That was awesome! Best day of my life!" Julie said excitedly as we sat in my dads car. "We got to meet the team! Ducks won in over time 4-3! And look at all this great stuff!" We were back in the back, on our way home. My dad was driving, staying quiet as usual. I was glad when he didn't seem to know anything about our kiss. That topic would have been too hard to explain to someone like him. Julie was wearing her signed home jersey, the signed white one sitting in her lap while the other one was down by her feet.<p>

"You were so lucky for getting those signed jersey's. And a stick." I said. She was. I only had one jersey , she had three. Julie seemed to remember this. She looked down at the jersey on her lap before looking at me.

"You know…I already have an away game jersey. Why don't you have this one?" she said, handing the signed one to me. I shook my head, pushing it back into her hands.

"I couldn't take that." I said, however much I wanted to. Julie raised an eyebrow at me, seeing right through my nice guy act. "Jack, today alone you've paid to take me to one of the greatest spots in America, let me meet my heroes and given me some great memories. You deserve this and so much more." she said, pushing the jersey right into my hands.

I didn't know what to say. What Julie didn't know was that she had already given me a lot today as well. My heroes had offered me the chance to play for them, I got to make her smile…she'd kissed me, giving me a taste of what I'd been thinking about for weeks. I admit it, I hadn't been able to get her out of my head, and now she's definitely there to stay. Julie Roca was different from other girls.

I accepted the jersey, reading all of the signatures. It was signed by the whole roster, over forty names on one jersey.

"Thank you Julie." I said with a smile. She smiled back, shifting over the seats to hug me. I gladly accepted, wrapping my arms around her waist. When she didn't let go, and a sizable amount of her weight rested on my body, I looked down to see Julie with her head resting on my shoulder and her body leaning on my side.

"Uh…Jules?" I asked. She smiled as she snuggled deeper in my side.

"What? We've had a long, exciting day and I'm tired." she grumbled, still not moving.

Although it was a dangerous move, with my dad in the front seat, I decided to let her stay, missing the feeling. We hadn't been this close since my birthday when we shared the bed in the on call room. I draped my arm over her shoulders, drawing her closer. After ten minutes of having Julie shift around, I finally decided she needed some help falling asleep. We still had two hours of driving left.

"Hey dad, can we have some radio? Maybe the lullaby channel?" I asked. I could practically see his glare burn into the road as his hand reached for the radio. I know I'm pushing him but I just want Julie to be happy on her special day. Or any day really. After a few moments of fiddling with the dials, a soft song began to play.

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
>Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.<br>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
>Waiting to sail your worries away.<p>

Julie's shifting stopped and she relaxed. "I love this song." she said drowsily. I didn't know much of it, but the parts I did know I sang softly in her ear.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
>And your boat waits down by the key.<br>The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
>Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.<p>

"I like it when you sing." Julie mumbled and I smiled.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
>Wave good-bye to cares of the day.<br>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
>Sail far away from lullaby bay.<p>

I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that Julie was asleep. We drove for a few more hours before we stopped outside Julie's house. My dad pulled up and looked back at us. I was just watching her when I noticed him glaring at us.

"I'm not going inside, Jack. You wake her and take her." he growled. I gulped and nodded. Reaching to open the door, I managed to get myself and Julie out, Julie bridal style in my arms. She was still asleep as I walked up to her front door. I rang the door bell and her dad answered.

"Hello Jack." he said, which was weird since we had never met. Does Julie talk about me? I smiled at him, always polite to my elders.

"Hello Mr. Roca. Julie's asleep so do you want me to just put her on your couch?" I asked. He smiled.

"Her rooms just up those stairs. Why don't you put her to bed?" he asked. I blushed at the other meaning of the words but nodded.

When I got her in her bed I was about to go when I remembered something. Reaching into my jeans pocket, I pulled out a small box. Inside was a small necklace, a carved wooden wolf tied to a piece of black cord. She had told me a few days ago that she was really into Indian Navaho spiritual stuff and I had bought it for her in case she didn't like the other gifts. She said the wolf represented courage, brains and the held the mark of a leader. I think it represented her perfectly.

Although pointless, I still tied it around her neck, placing a kiss on her forehead before I walked out and back down to the front door. Her dad was still there, looking at our car.

"Goodnight Mr. Roca." I said awkwardly. He nodded, not taking his eyes from the car.

"Goodnight Jack. Give your mom and dad my best." he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said cautiously. Mr. Roca looked down at me, the brown eyes that he shared with Julie boring into mine. "Does Julie know?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No when she won that place I found it best to mention. I don't blame him anymore. What I did was a mistake." he said seriously. I felt confused.

"Why say that now?" I asked, feeling a little angry.

"Because you make my Julie happy, and that's what matters." he said. I nodded at him once more before going back to my dads car. I went and sat up front, deciding that my dad should hear what Mr. Roca said.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, me trying to ready myself for what I was about to say.

"You're getting in too deep Jack." he said, breaking the silence. I gulped.

"No I'm not dad. And even if I was…Mr. Roca…"

"I saw you kiss her." he said simply and all words left my mouth. "I thought I made myself clear." he growled, gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"I know dad, no romantic involvements. But Julie and I our just friends." I said and he glared at me. "Ok so I like her, but she doesn't feel the same and even if she did she wouldn't risk her place on the program for my own feelings." I said, feeling a little saddened by that. Dad nodded, glaring at the road.

"Just promise me that you won't go near her family any more." he said calmly. I knew this topic was none negotiable so I nodded, no matter how much I didn't like it.

"You know Mr. Roca doesn't blame you anymore for what happened. Maybe you could do the same?"

The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

><p>What's going on with Dr. Cox and Julie's family? Review and try and guess!<p> 


	9. Feelings And Separations

Hey! Hope you enjoy. Chapters might get shorter due to POV changes.

* * *

><p>Julie's POV<p>

I didn't know Jack could be so sweet and caring. He had taken me on the best day of my life and had given me the chance to meet my home team. He had also kissed me…which was definitely a welcomed surprise. It definitely satisfied all of the thoughts I'd been having about him. I don't know what had happened over the past thirteen weeks, but over the course of those few days, I had gone from hating Jack Cox, to not being able to get him out of my head. His sparkly blue eyes, soft blonde hair and firm but not too oversized muscles. I shook my head to rid me of my Jack centred thoughts, only to walk right into him as he stood by the nurses bench.

"Whoa Jules! Is there anyone in there?" he joked, tapping my head. I blinked, just staring at him. His childish look slid off to be replaced with a concerned look. "Julie? Are you ok?" he asked, putting his hand on my forehead. I shook my head again, pushing his hand away. Him touching me wasn't helping.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm also wearing the necklace a certain blonde future doctor slipped on my neck a few nights ago." I said, bringing it out from under the shirt I was wearing. I noticed his eyes dart lower then my neck for a second before they rested on the necklace. If anyone else had done that I would have slapped them, but because it was Jack I found myself blushing.

"Yeah well I wanted a back up in case you didn't like the other gifts." he mumbled, shrugging as he looked back up at my face. I smiled. He was too sweet.

"Hey! Everyone! Listen up a sec!" I heard Cole shout. Everyone near him stopped what they were doing to look at him. This included me, Jack, Lucy, J.D., Elliot, Turk, Carla and a huge dude who had a crazy vibe about him. "Now as ya'll know, me and Lucy have been dating for a little over ten years." I didn't know but the others nodded. The huge dude laughed.

"Yeah, and she managed to get your lazy ass through med school." everyone laughed. Cole rolled his eyes

"Yeah Drew, and during that time I have been completely faithful to her. Well now I think it's time we take it to the next level." he said, turning to Lucy while reaching into his pocket. I grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it.

"Is he going to…?"

"Shh!" Jack snapped. I shut my mouth.

"Lucy Benet…will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee while opening his box. We all watched, waiting for Lucy to respond.

"Yes!" she squealed, grabbing Cole's hand and pulling him up to kiss him. Everyone clapped as the two embraced, Cole slipping the ring he had onto Lucy's finger. I sighed, glad to see someone who was so great as Lucy get someone as sweet and caring as Cole. I glanced up at Jack, who had a proud look on his face as he clapped. I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Aren't proposals romantic?" I gushed. I felt Jack laugh.

"Since when have you been a romantic?" he chuckled. I slapped him on his chest.

"Shut up, I'm having a moment here." I snapped. He chuckled again, choosing this time to stay quiet. Smart boy.

"Oh what is this crap!" snapped a voice. Everyone stopped congratulating Cole and Lucy to see Dr. Cox stomp down the hallway. Jack leaped away from me, glancing at his dad nervously. Dr. Cox glared at me as he walked past, grabbing J.D. and pulling him away from his wife.

"Why does it seem like your dad hates me?" I asked, watching him as he argued with J.D. Jack shrugged but didn't look at me. Soon Dr. Cox was making his way back over, J.D. following behind him. He looked a little disappointed.

"You!" Dr. Cox snapped, pointing at me. While dealing with this for a little over three months now, I still jumped in fright when he did. "You will be following Dr. Dorian today for the whole day. Jack will be staying with me and Dr. Turk. You will meet up in my office at 8.00pm tonight." he instructed. I don't know what sucked more, the fact that we had to stay until eight, or that I would be without Jack for the whole day.

I looked up at Jack, hoping he would argue, but he didn't. I sighed and followed J.D. quietly. As we were rounding a corner I turned to see Jack arguing with his dad. I couldn't hear all of what he was saying but before J.D. dragged me away I caught five words.

"It's not fair on Julie!" what dose that mean?

* * *

><p>I lounged out on Dr. Cox's couch, waiting for him and Jack to come back. It was 7.30pm and I had been bored all day without Jack. The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that I had been trying to figure out all day what Jack had meant. What wasn't fair on me? Dr. Cox's treatment? I thought he was mean to everyone. Before I could dwell further on it, the door opened and Jack walked in, looking pissed. He slammed the door behind him as he all but stomped across the room towards me. He flung himself down on the couch, chucking his bag off to the side.<p>

"Hi! How are you!" he snapped. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he was playing another trick.

"Ok?" I said, it coming out as more of a question. I think he sensed my discomfort because the anger dissipated from him and he relaxed against the couch.

"Sorry. It's just my dad's been really on my case lately." he grumbled. I nodded, edging him to continue. When he didn't, I decided to try and get him to talk.

"What were you guys talking about that concerned me?" I asked. He stiffened completely.

"It doesn't matter." he said, attempting to get off the couch. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back, causing him to stumble and fall onto his front, his chin on my lap. "Someone's feisty." he grinned. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me riled up so I would forget my question. I glared at him and he retreated.

"What's going on Jack?" I asked. If I was getting worse treatment from Dr. Cox for a reason that wasn't fair to me, then I wanted to know why. He looked away.

"I can't say." he mumbled.

"Why?" I demanded. I was getting desperate now. This man was trying to separate me from my best friend.

"Because there's nothing we can do to stop it so there's no point.." he said. I sighed.

"Well then why is your dad so intent on splitting us up?" I asked. Jack blushed and it was only then did I realise how that sounded. "Uhh…what I meant was…" before I could continue I was pinned on the floor, the air knocked out of me as Jack sat on my stomach.

"Why Julie Roca, do you have a crush on me?" he smirked, bringing his face right down in front of mine. I blushed bright red.

"No!" I snapped, struggling under him. Jack grabbed my arms and held them above my head. I only struggled harder. Suddenly his laughter stopped.

"Julie stop struggling." he demanded darkly.

"Let me up and I will." I demanded back. He gripped tighter.

"Seriously stop." something about the way he said it made me stop.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because when a guy has a seriously hot girl struggling under him, certain problems start to…rise." he said. My eyes widened and I felt all the heat rush to my cheeks. Jack seemed to be in his own world as he stared down at me, his eyes half lidded. Before I knew what was happening he was leaning down. In those split seconds I realised I didn't want him to pull away or think otherwise. He hesitated for a second and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down the rest of the way.

His lips melded with mine, leaving a satisfied burning feeling to spread through my body. I had never felt so incredible. Jack's arms wound around my back, one going around my shoulders to cradle my head. I didn't know how long we spent kissing, could have been hours or minutes, but we were interrupted by the door bursting open. Both our heads snapped up to see Turk staring down at us.

"Now dat's what's up!" he cried, laughing. Jack leaped off me.

"Please don't tell my dad. It was an accident!" he stammered. An accident? Turk glanced between us.

"Did you fall on her?" he asked smugly. Jack blushed sheepishly.

"Kinda…" Turk nodded.

"Alright I won't tell. But your daddy's coming." he said before walking out and shutting the door. Jack sighed as he turned to face me, now sitting on the couch with my arms crossed.

"That was close." he sweated, coming to sit next to me. I glared at him.

"And an accident!" I snapped. He looked confused. "Oh I'm sorry, why don't I move away so you don't fall on me again?" I sarcastically shouted. His eyes widened.

"Wait you're mad that I kissed you? Wait you kissed me." he said, pointing between us. I glared.

"Well I'm sorry for wasting your precious time!" I snapped. A lot of what I was saying wasn't making any sense, but I was mad. The guy I was crushing on just kissed me then rejected me. His eyes narrowed.

"Well maybe you didn't remember but we're not aloud to do anything that involves romantic feelings!" he snapped. We were yelling now. I don't know how we went from a peaceful romantic moment to an all out yelling match, but here we were. We were in each others faces as well, eyes burning into the others.

"Well maybe I think that-" again Jack cut me off, smashing his lips to mine. This kiss was different from our first two. While both had been sweet and gentle, like the side of Jack I was used to, this one was hard and fast. Teeth and tongues were involved. Jack bit down on my lip as he pulled me onto his lap. I moaned my approval, letting him into explore my mouth.

"Julie…I…" Jack panted against my lips.

"Yeah Jack?" I asked, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Ever since I pretended to be your boyfriend I've wanted to say that-"

"Say what Jack?" a steely voice asked. We both froze our actions, recognising the voice. We turned slowly to the voice to see Dr. Cox standing in the open door way.

"Dad I can explain." Jack said, standing up as I moved off his lap. I could feel Dr. Cox's glare on me as I stared at the floor.

"Go on." he said. Jack made no sound besides a struggling sound from his throat. "You!" Dr. Cox said and I knew he was talking to me. "Out of the program!" he shouted. I felt the tears come to my eyes. All of my work was for nothing, and all because I let my feelings for Jack take over. And I wouldn't have changed anything.

"No dad that's not fair!" Jack shouted. He looked back at me before grabbing his dads arm and leading him out the room, closing the door behind them.

As soon as I heard their feet stop moving, I walked over and pressed my ear to the door.

"Dad please let her stay. The semester's almost up." I heard Jack plead.

"She broke the rule. And so did you Jack. You know why I can't let her stay. I didn't even want her to come in the first place." Dr. Cox said sternly.

"I know! Because of a stupid accident that happened years ago. Julie's dad has let it go and he suffered way more then you!" Jack shouted at his dad. What does my dad have to do with this? "Please dad." Jack said in a softer voice. "I'm not going to deny that I like her, dad. But please let her stay. I won't talk or go anywhere near her again." he pleaded. No, I didn't want that.

"Ok son. She can finish the course. But if you so much as look at her, she's out."

"Can I at least say goodbye, and that I'm sorry?" Jack asked.

I backed away from the door as I heard them coming back, but only Jack walked in, a solemn expression on his face. With one look from me, he knew that I knew what he was going to say. I broke down, flinging myself into his arms and crying into his chest.

"I don't want this to happen." I sobbed. Jack stroked my hair.

"I don't either, but this is the only way to keep you on the course." he said softly.

"But why should we have to be separated?" I asked. Jack just hugged me tighter.

"It's complicated." Jack said simply. I clutched him tighter.

"Jack, time to go home," I heard Dr. Cox's voice say from behind the door. Jack sighed and his grip slackened.

"Wait." I said and before he could ask, I pulled him into another kiss, letting my tears streak down my cheeks. He instantly kissed back, holding me tightly. When we pulled back, he had tears in his eyes too.

"I like you Julie, a lot." he said before turning and walking out the room.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Jack and I last spoke to each other. He had kissed me three times and told me he liked me. I wish I had said something, anything to get him to stay. I knew that I was past liking Jack. I liked him when I felt the need the throw him a birthday party. I fell in love with him when he was sweet enough to make my dream come true. Lucy had offered me a day off today, considering I looked like I hadn't slept in days, which was true. I had occasionally seen him talking to other people in the hospital. He looked normal, he even laughed with them.<p>

"Forget about him." Lucy said, like a girl who's friend is going through a bad break-up. "You just need something to distract you." she said. "Why don't you go give this prescriptted dosage of medicine to the psychiatric patient who thinks he's dead?" Lucy said, handing me the little canister of pills. I nodded glumly and took the pills, heading down stairs to the psychiatric ward. I passed Jack on the way, who caught my eyes as I passed. In that moment he looked sad, tired and vulnerable, all what I felt. He quickly looked away.

I carried on. The hallways were empty down here, no one came down unless they had to because there was supposedly someone down here who was transferred from the local prison because his condition was to sever and we were told to steer clear. I wasn't afraid though, I could barely feel anything. As I approached dead mans room, a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Excuse me miss?" he asked. I turned to see the person who stopped me was male, my height and had beady small eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, just wishing to be left alone.

"Could you please hand over those pills?" he said in a way to sweet voice. I backed up slightly but the hand he had placed on my shoulder tightened and pulled me back in.

"I can't do that sir. Maybe I should go get someone else?" I asked, thinking of maybe the police, or at least someone big. He sneered.

"I don't think so. Now if you don't hand over those pills in the next three seconds this knife is going right into your side." he spat, taking a knife out of his pocket. My eyes widened at the large blade and my heart started to beat wildly in fear.

"Sir, I think you should relax and-" he cut me off, pressing the tip of the knife to my side.

"Wrong answer." he sneered before a burning sensation ripped through my side. I felt my body go limp as he let go and I slumped down, falling into a heap on the ground. I tied in vain to stop the bleeding with my hand but it just kept coming.

Whoever this was snatched the canister of pills out of my hand.

"Thanks kid, sorry to stab and run but-" he stopped suddenly as other shapes rammed into him, taking him heavily to the ground.

"Julie! What happened!" a voice demanded. I didn't know what was happening. My vision was hazy and my side burned with a pain so intense I was surprised I hadn't passed out yet. Voices started to appear but they were all jumbled together. I felt a hand on my back and suddenly I was lifted from the floor, staring into a familiar pair of fuzzy blue eyes. Before I could try and figure out who they belonged to I passed out, the mystery persons voice fading into nothing.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! should finally figure out what happened between the families in the next chapter, last chance to guess...hint hint! Review!<p> 


	10. Jack's Choice

Here's the third from last chapter, I think that's how many should be left. Be prepared for a lot of emotion.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I never knew so much could happen in ten minutes. At the start of those ten minutes I was watching Julie walk down the hall, feeling my heart shatter at the broken look in the eyes of the girl I was in love with-yes LOVE! Jack Cox was in love! The next minute, nurses and doctors were running down the stairs, yelling that the prison patient was out and someone had been stabbed. I had gone with them, feeling like I could help. When I got down there, J.D, dad and Drew had a guy forced onto the ground while everyone else was crowded into one small group.

"She's unresponsive!" I heard a nurse shout. She? Feeling something twist in my stomach, I walked over, the trip feeling like it was taking years. When I saw the victim everyone was yelling about, I felt the feeling leave my knees and I buckled to the floor next to her. I managed to get myself to sit up, crawling over to Julie while Dr. Turk checked her pupils.

"Julie?" I croaked. Her eyes fluttered and Dr. Turk jumped up.

"She's alive people but I don't know how long she'll last! We need to get her into surgery now or she'll bleed out! Lets move!" he ordered before turning to me. "She responds to you Jack, carry her until we can find a gurney." he said softly. I nodded, blinking back my tears as I lifted her as gently as I could into my arms. I walked steadily and quickly down the stairs, the elevator taking to long. Just as I reached the floor holding the O.R, Julie shifted then opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were so weak, and her skin was so pale she looked like she was already dead. (Touch wood.)

"Jack? What h-happened?" she said hoarsely. I tried to smile, tried to look reassuring.

"Nothing Julie, you just got a little cut. Turk's going to fix you up ok?"

"Am I goanna be ok?" she asked meekly.

"Of course. I'd never let anything happen to you." I said soothingly but she had already passed out again before I finished speaking. I'm sort of glad she did, so she wouldn't hear me lie. I had already failed her so many times these past couple days. Finally a gurney was pushed in front of me and Julie was taken from my arms. It was only when, as I followed the gurney, did I realise my shirt was soaked with her blood. When we reached the doors of the O.R one of the nurses turned and stopped me from going in.

"I'm sorry Jack but this is as far as you can go." she apologised.

"Please, I have to know if she's ok." I pleaded. She shook her head. I turned, punching the wall and yelling as I collapsed into a chair by the door. I couldn't even register the pain in my hand, to worried about Julie.

It was then that I broke down. Julie was hurt and it was all because of something she wasn't even a part of. My best friends life was on the line and all my dad cared about was his pride. An hour later and Julie still hadn't come out. I had gone from sitting to pacing in front of the doors. Just when I thought the waiting couldn't get any worse, a nurse rushed out.

"We need some more help here!" she shouted and another nurse ran into the O.R.

"What's going on?" I demanded. When no one answered me I stopped one of the passing nurses.

"My father is the chief of medicine, now tell me what's happening!" I demanded in my most serious voice. The nurse wouldn't look at me and it was then that I realised I had grabbed Carla. "Tell me Carla!" I shouted.

"She's coding!" she said back, tears in her eyes. I let go of her and ran for the doors, only to feel her arms around my waist hold me back. "No you can't go in there." she said as she struggled to stop my struggling.

"No! She needs me! I have to help her!" I yelled, the tears streaking down my cheeks.

"Carla, let him go!" said a voice and I turned to see my dad. I paused, wondering what he was up to. "Well?" he said and I dashed into the O.R.

I stopped when I saw Dr. Turk try vainly to keep Julie going, shouting orders and things I didn't understand. I was panting heavily, begging any and every god there was that Julie would pull through. And then I heard the worst sound in the world. A flat line. Dr. Turk stopped what he was doing, staring down at Julie.

"She's gone." he mumbled quietly. No that wasn't good enough. I ran forwards. Pushing past him and the nurses to get to Julie. Her shirt was ripped open but nothing was revealed. All I could see was a neatly sutured wound running up her side. Thinking on my feet, I did the only thing I was trained to do; placing my hands on her chest, I pressed down hard five times.

"Come on Julie! Please!" I begged as I continued the actions. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I wrenched my body away. "Don't touch me! We can still save her!" I shouted.

"Jack, she's gone." I heard Turk say. I ignored him, tilting Julie's head back and giving her two slow breaths. "Why are you trying so hard when you already know she's gone!" Turk yelled over my frantic breathing. That did it. I whirled round and yelled in a voice that left the whole O.R silent.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" no one moved or said a word, all their eyes on me. Each gaze held different emotions in their eyes. Pity, shock, confusion. But one gaze through the window behind Turk's head caught my eye. Shame, and I couldn't give a fucking crap.

Then, a noise broke through the silence.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Over and over again.

"We have a pulse!" a nurse shouted. Instantly I was facing Julie again, who eyes were fluttering open. I was beside her in a second, coaxing her gently while gently stroking her cheek.

"Jack?" she said, so weakly I barely heard her.

"I'm here Julie. I'm here." I choked out, letting my tears escape for the second time today. A nurse gently tugged at my arm and I knew I would definitely have to leave while they finished up.

"Jack!" Julie called, a little more strongly but still very weak. I looked at the nurse but she just shook her head.

"I'll be there as soon as you wake up." I called through the doors before they swung shut. I turned around to see my dad and Carla standing there. I took a few steps towards them but Carla knew, she had a mothers instinct. She came forwards and wrapped her arms around my shoulders while I cried into her shoulder. My dad just stood behind her, arms folded while he glared at me.

"I will call her father when she wakes up. You will have a few minutes to say your goodbyes after that before he arrives." he said darkly. That was when I properly snapped and did something someone should never do to Percival Cox.

I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach as hard as a Hockey player/ex-footballer could then kneed him right in his man area. He crumpled to the floor while I walked away.

* * *

><p>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I sat in silence as the clock struck midnight, just staring at Julie as she slept in her bed. The moon shone through the window, giving her a beautiful silver glow. To me Julie would always be beautiful, even if she had just come back from the dead and out of surgery only an hour before. My eyes didn't even feel heavy as they stayed steadily on her rising and falling chest, needing to make sure she was alive. A part of me wished she wouldn't wake up, at least that way I would never have to say I could never talk to her again. Then I could just stay in here and watch her dream.<p>

I heard footsteps and turned to see my dad in the doorway, staring at Julie with a sorry look in his eyes. I glared at him, not feeling the least bit sorry for my actions.

"Hey, Jack, I need to talk to you." he said in a cracked voice.

"What?" I answered curtly, not taking my eyes off Julie.

"I don't think Julie should come back to the hospital anymore, unless she needs to." he said. I turned around.

"Her not being close to me is how this happened." I said, barely keeping myself from yelling. Dad just stared at me with sad eyes.

"Yes and what do you think's going to happen if she stays in a germ riddled hospital full of more unstable people where all she'll be after next week is in the way. The only person who thinks it's best if she stays is you Jack and that's just going to make it harder for you to accept that the longer she stays, the more likely it is that she's going to get worse." he said. I couldn't respond, knowing he was right. I looked back at Julie, knowing that if she went through anymore it would kill her, and me.

Another set of footsteps ran into the room.

"What happened to my daughter?" Mr. Roca snapped loudly. I glared at him and he quietened down, the furry never leaving his eyes. My dad stayed by the door, glaring into the room with hate in his eyes.

"She was hurt on the job but she's fine now." I said, turning back to her. Dad walked into the room and stood in front of Mr. Roca.

"Yes so now if you'll just let me talk to my son, then you can leave all the faster and let me do my job." he said grimly. Mr. Roca glared at him.

"Yes, how many more patients lives have you ruined since I was last here?" he asked, no humour in his eyes. I thought he said he forgave my dad.

"I didn't ruin her life. I made one mistake and you almost ruined my whole career because of it." dad said firmly.

I wasn't watching them, to focused on Julie to acknowledge their petty argument. It was when she groaned and rolled over and they didn't even notice is when I joined in.

"Will you two please…shut your fucking mouths!" I hissed. Both their jaws dropped at my language but I was to pissed at either of them to care. "Julie's health is more important to me then a fight you two got into over ten hears ago. Mr. Roca, you said you didn't blame my dad anymore. If you really love your daughter you will let her recover in peace. And dad, if you love me then you will at least let me tell the girl that I love why you guys are separating us before I walk out of her life forever." I begged. Both men's eyebrows shot up when I said love, but me hiding it is what caused Julie's accident and I wasn't going to be the cause of anymore pain then I could control anymore.

"You'll really leave her alone if you think it will help her?" Mr. Roca asked. I nodded.

Dad nodded at me, knowing that I had realised what he was saying earlier as he walked out. Mr. Roca shared his look as he left as well.

It was when both of them had left and I had settled back into my seat, that Julie's eyes twitched before they opened.

"Hey beautiful." I said quietly, instantly feeling calm again. She tilted her head to the side in confusion and I think I fell in love with her all over again. I got up and walked over to the side of her bed, perching on the side and taking her hand in mine.

"Jack, what happened to me?" she asked, wincing when she shifted slightly. I sighed, hating what I was about to do. Before I said anything I leaned over and kissed her, taking in everything I was about to let go. When I pulled away she had a shy smile on her face.

"What was that for?" she said with a blush. I kept my face neutral.

"You were stabbed in the side by a man from the psychiatric ward who wanted the pills you were transporting to another patient. Lucy has been worrying about you. She blames herself." I said. Julie's eyes softened.

"She shouldn't, it was my-"

"It was my fault." I said sternly, cutting her off. She stared at me like I was crazy. "If I had stood up to my dad and refused to be separated from you then Lucy would have never told you to go down there to take your mind off me in the first place." I said gripping the sheet tightly in my free hand so hard that my nails cut through the skin on my palm. Julie stayed quiet, looking a little frightened. "Which is why me, your father and my dad have agreed that, once you get discharged from the hospital, you will not be coming back and we will not speak anymore." Julie's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"Jack what are you talking about?" she said, clutching my hand tightly. I pulled it away, wishing I didn't have to do this.

"It's for the best Julie. Please just accept it." I said before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Can you tell me why?" she asked. I turned back around but didn't step any closer.

"A long time ago, back when you and I were just born, your mom came to the hospital with pain in her lower abdomen. It was my dad who treated her and he diagnosed her with cancer in her ovaries and that the only way to save her life was to have them removed." I said. Julie nodded at me to continue. "It was only after they were removed that my dad was told that he had gotten it wrong and it was just your mom recovering from her first, and only, pregnancy. Your dad got so mad that he tried to sue my dad for everything he owned but lost because my dad was given plausible deniability. They've hated each other ever since."

when I finished, Julie stayed quiet. I knew she wouldn't be able to have an answer to that. It was no surprise, nothing gave someone more of a reason to hate you then taking away their ability to have children. And nothing pissed off a doctor more then when their medical record was threatened, especially in such a drastic way.

"Julie I just want you to know that, even though I knew what happened between them, it never effected how I felt about you. I love you and nothing's goanna change that." I said honestly, speaking straight from my heart. I sighed when she didn't respond. I turned away from her.

"Jack." I stopped at the door. "I love you too." I felt my breath catch and my heart stop, never thinking that the most perfect phrase in the world could make me feel so horrible. I didn't look back, just kept going out the door. She would be gone soon enough.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you thought in your awesome reviews!<p> 


	11. Goodbye's In The Hardest Of Ways

This is just a short chapter. Enjoy it and Review.

* * *

><p>Julie's POV<p>

I was released from the hospital the morning after Jack walked out. My dad was there ready to take me home. He was surprised when I had no questions for him, I just sat in the front seat and said nothing. My friends all had questions on what it was like working at the hospital, then more still when they found out how closely I worked with Jack. They took one look at my face and backed off. I could tell they all thought I had been scarred by my experiences there, taking a bad reaction to death or something. None of them knew about what had happened to my side, but the pain in my chest was so much worse.

People say you never really get over your first love. That's bull-shit because my first love was a kid in middle school named Danny Vivo. What the phrase should be is that you never really get over any love, you'll always be thinking about them. All it takes is one person, the one, to make you forget about all the others. My one told me he loved me then that he doesn't want me near him anymore.

I couldn't feel anything else except the crippling, aching loneliness that Jack implanted in my heart when he walked away from me. I couldn't do anything except think about him, him and his charm, how sweet he could be and the feelings that exploded inside me when he kissed me. It wasn't fair! What had happened to me was an accident, it was nobodies fault, especially Jack's and now he's blaming himself. I knew that if I tried to go back to the hospital he would just send me out or wouldn't talk to me. He wanted to keep me safe and yet he was destroying me. I needed a reason to see him. I hadn't eaten, slept or spoke since I left the hospital two days ago. It was when I felt woozy in my English class did I realise how I could see him again. One word: malnourishment.

I didn't eat, sleep and even drank anything, knowing that I would eventually collapse. I felt sick, weak but determined. My body felt sluggish and I was surprised it was taking this long. It was only on the fourth day after I left the hospital did I finally let go of the last of my willpower and passed out in P.E.

* * *

><p>"Julie? Julie please wake up." I heard someone calling as I felt my eyes start to open. My head throbbed painfully and all my limbs felt stiff and heavy. My hand felt heavier then the rest of my body and I looked at it to see someone else's hand holding it tightly. Slowly, trying to avoid making my head hurt more then it already did, I looked up to see a concerned pair of blue eyes staring right back at me. They were red rimmed and had dark circles.<p>

"Hey." I breathed, relaxing back into my pillows.

"Julie." Jack breathed, shaking his head.

"How long was I out?" I asked. His shoulders shook and I knew he was trying vainly not to cry.

"After you were brought in and given an I.V., a few hours. Your system was dehydrated and under nourished." he said darkly.

"I know. I did it on purpose." I said simply. His eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"Why? How could you do this to yourself?" he asked, his grip on my hand tightening.

"I had to see you again." I said, staring right into his eyes. Jack let go of my hand and stood up, backing up a few steps.

"God Julie. You just love to make my life hell don't you?" he said, pacing in front of my bed. "I tell you we can't see each other anymore, specifically to keep things like this from happening to you, and you go and pull something like this? How am I supposed to deal with this?" he yelled, coming to a stop. Tears where pooling in his eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. I was the one in hospital and Jack was worried about his own feelings?

"Why are you so concerned with how this is affecting you? I'm doing everything I can to see you and you just keep pulling away. I thought you said you loved me. I love you enough to put myself through all this pain, what's stopping you?" I asked, tears already trickling down my cheeks. Jack's jaw clenched tightly and he walked over to the side of my bed. At first I thought he was going to say something, but he just leaned down and kissed me deeply. I responded immediately before remembering that I was mad at him and pushed him away, slapping him on the cheek as hard as I could.

He stood there, his cheek red.

"You really don't see how much this is affecting both of us do you? You just see you in the situation." he said, a dark look on his face. I glared back. "I fell in love with you. I still love you and I watched you get hurt when I could have done something about it. Then I got told that if I continue to keep you around then you will most likely get hurt again and all that will be on my conscience. I was given the choice on whether or not you should stay and I decided to let you leave so you could be safe. I have been without you for four of the most hellish days of my life and then I find out that girl I'm in love with tried to kill herself just so she could see me again. And now I feel like that whatever I do, no matter how hard I try, she's going to continue to hurt herself. Now I don't know about you, but I don't think that's fair on me because I just want what's best for you."

I was stunned. Jack had been suffering too? He hadn't taken his eyes off me. He was crying now, paying no attention to the tears that streaked down his cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"That's what I thought Julie. Just please try and understand." he said before walking out the door.

The man I loved had just walked out of my life for the second time that week, and I finally understood why he did it. As rain started to fall outside, banging against the window, I sent a message to my dad.

Julie

-I'm taking bus home, don't worry about me, am fine and never coming back to the hospital-

* * *

><p>There it is, the penultimate chapter. Last one should be up today as well. What do you predict will happen between Jack and Julie? Review, wait and see for the final chapter of Twelve years after the end.<p> 


	12. Love, Promises And The Future

Jack's POV

I stomped down the hallway's of Sacred Heart hospital, glaring at anyone who had the nerve to ask me what was wrong. The universe must really hate me if it decides that it wants me to tell Julie I can't be around her anymore for the third time that week. I would have made it to my destination if I hadn't been swooped up into a pair of brown arms that tossed me over my captors shoulders.

"Turk! Put me down!" I shouted at him, banging my fists on his back as hard as I could.

"Not until you come to your senses!" he shouted back. I was suddenly thrown from his shoulders, landing on my back. My fall was cushioned by something soft but firm. I twisted round to realise I was lying on a familiar dark blue couch.

"Are we in my dads office?" I asked.

"Yes Jack, you are." a gruff voice said. I looked round to see my dad standing in front of his desk. My eyes narrowed and I stood up.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly. I hadn't spoken to my dad since Julie left the hospital.

"To get you to realise that walking away from that girl is the biggest mistake of your life." he said simply. I raised an eyebrow.

"You really are sending me mixed signals dad." he rolled his eyes, walking up to me and grabbing my shoulders. He stared right into my eyes.

"Mr. Roca and I spoke as soon as Julie was admitted to the hospital. We both agree that you and her have been through enough to show us that our fight really is affecting our children's lives and we have decided that you will be allowed to see each other."

"What about Julie's safety?" I asked fearfully. Dad sighed, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Son, there's always going to be a chance that Julie can get hurt wherever she is and it was wrong of me to try and make you feel like it was your fault just to get you to stay away from her." he said softly. I gave him a blunt stare.

"And you're ok with this?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Of course not. But I love you son and I just want you to be happy and Mr. Roca just wants the same for his daughter." I nodded.

"Thanks dad." I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes again.

"What are you thanking me for? Go get your girl!" he ordered. I grinned as I dashed out the room, hearing Turk cheering after me.

"Julie! Julie I have great news!" I shouted as I ran down the hall, my heart soaring. I dashed into her room, only to stop dead when all I was greeted with was an empty, made bed. Where is she? I noticed something sitting on her bed and walked over to it. It was an envelope with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it, pulling out the letter inside.

To my dearest Jack

I'm sorry, you were right about me. I was selfish and only thinking of myself in our situation instead of thinking about how you felt as well. I never wanted to hurt you I just wanted to see you again. It wasn't fair on you, what I did, you were only trying to protect me. I love you and that's never going to change, but we just can't be together-as cliché as that sounds. I will always love you but I know that you will meet another girl one day (or guy, your choice) and she will make you very happy. Happier then I could make you anyway. Goodbye Jack.

Love Julie.

She couldn't be serious. I looked inside the envelope for any clue of where she could have gone. All I was met with was the wolf necklace I had given her. She really was gone. I scanned over the note again, searching for anything that could tell me where she was. I felt my hope burst into flames of anguish when I found nothing but a stupid smudge.

Wait, what? I checked the note again, brushing my thumb over it. It was still wet and a smudge that small could only be made by a tear drop. If it was still wet then there is a chance she couldn't have gotten far.

"Julie! Julie where are you?!" I shouted as I tore through the hospital, checking every room. I clutched her necklace tightly in my hand as I ran past the nurses bench. "Have you guys…seen Julie?" I panted frankly. They shared a look before Carla stepped forwards.

"Yeah she went outside about ten minutes ago to catch her bus." she said nervously. I felt my heart stop. I looked outside to see it was still raining. I dashed for the door before anyone had a chance to ask me what was happening. I burst outside into the rain, noting that the sun was just starting to peek out from behind the clouds.

The bus was still there and I could see Julie sitting a couple rows from the back, looking at the floor. I leaped over the railing, getting soaked instantly by the rain, and climbed into the bus, ignoring the bus drivers shouts to buy a ticket. Julie didn't notice as I marched up to her. She started when she finally looked up.

"Jack what are you doing here?" she said, remaining calm.

"I need to talk to you." I said, my hair dripping. She shifted back slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jack." she said, looking down.

"Please Julie, I have something I need to say."

"No Jack, you've said everything you can. I just want to go home." she cried weakly. Thinking fast, I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed her, threw her over my shoulder, fire man style, and carried a kicking and screaming Julie off the bus.

"JACK PUT ME DOWN NOW! I'M SERIOUS JACK!" I stopped by the bus driver and pulled ten bucks out of my pocket.

"Drive away, now!" I demanded, throwing it at him before stepping off the bus. He looked a little unsure, but closed the door and drove off. When the bus was out of sight I set Julie down. She glared up at me, the rain hitting her face.

"What do you want Jack?" she snapped. In that moment I was stunned by her, all thought leaving my brain. In a moment of stupidity, I pulled out her necklace.

"You forgot this." I mumbled. She just stared at me.

"Jack you have a lot of nerve to drag me out into the ra-" I pressed my lips to hers, missing the feeling of her kiss more then anything in the world. She responded, matching my passion with every ounce of her body. I could tell she was mad, especially when she bit down on my lip. I stifled a groan of pleasure, trying to focus on what I had to do.

I put my hands on Julie's shoulders and pushed her away, but still keeping her close.

"My dad say's we can stay together!" I yelled happily. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"But what about everything you said?" she asked. I smiled at her, peeling a wet strand of her hair away from her face.

"I was being stupid and to concerned for your safety. You were always going to get hurt sometime in your life and me trying to control that only made it worse. I know now that I love you and will do anything for you." I said. When Julie just stared at me, I felt a horrible twisting sensation in my stomach. That feeling was squashed and replaced with a euphoric feeling as Julie gripped my shirt and pulled me down to kiss her again. I completely forgot about the rain as I held her closely.

When we finally separated, I touched my forehead to hers. "I love you to Jack." she said, the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. I quickly re-tied the necklace around her neck before I pulled her into another kiss.

"And that's why I want to be a doctor." I said. The whole hall erupted into applause as I bowed. I gave them one last smile before I stepped down from the podium, heading back to my seat next to Julie. She had the biggest smile of all as she clapped. I sat down and she turned to me, straightening my tie.

Two months had passed since the semester ended and Julie and I were giving our final reports on what we had learned. A lot else had happened in those free summer months. Me and Julie had spent every day together, and some nights…if you know what I mean. Regardless, I still love her to pieces and nothing will change that.

"That was great." she said and I smiled. I grinned back.

"Thank you. You look great in that dress by the way." I said, referring to her flowing red dress. She blushed as she stood up.

"Thanks. My turn." she said as she stared at the podium.

"Good luck." I called after her. She approached the podium and stared at the hundreds of doctors staring back. I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled brightly.

"Hello, my name is Julie Roca and I have been studying in Sacred Heart hospital for the past semester on how to become a doctor. During this time I have gone through much that has taught me many important lessons, but the most important one I learned was why I want to be a doctor. I always thought it was because I just wanted to help people and make them better. It still is but much more. I want to follow this noble line of work for so many reasons. Just this semester I have found excitement, confidence and love, all from doing something that benefits those who can't help themselves. So I guess the biggest reason why I want to be a doctor…I want to be able to give future generations the ability to chose what they want to do with their lives, even if the only person I can inspire is my son or daughter. Thank you."

I swear her applause was louder then mine, which I totally understood. Her speech was amazing. She smiled brightly and shook my dads hand as he came up to take her place. For the first time in my life, I saw my dad give Julie a genuine smile. As he finished off the ceremony, I leaned in to whisper to…my girlfriend. (I love saying that).

"That was amazing." she shivered against my breath, giggling slightly.

"It was the truth. It came from the heart." she whispered back. I grinned and kissed her neck subtly.

"Even the part about having kids?" I could feel the heat radiating off her neck and face.

"Slow down Romeo. We might be close, but we're definitely not there yet." she said and I chuckled.

"Well lets see what happens."


End file.
